Lady Luck
by hiddenflame268
Summary: When the Justice League run into a foe that isn't all that she seems to the eye, what happens? Who's the real villain? Please read! The Flash/Wally West story. Follows the tv show, Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. Disclaimer: I own nothing!
1. New Beginnings

Hey Everyone! It's be a really really long time! Sorry about that, I've been extremely busy. Yes, I am continuing all my other stories, no worries! I just need time. Thank you for your patience and support! This is a new story, a pilot chapter almost! If everyone likes it I'll continue and if not then eh, so please review so I can know your opinion! I was inspired by Teen Titans so I do hope you all enjoy this one! Well, anyways, here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League or any of the comic book characters at all!

**Lady Luck**

The day in Metropolis seemed to go on normal for everyone. The sun was shining in the sky and the city was as busy as ever. Yes, things seemed to be going just fine for all the citizens, well at least_ most _of the citizens

"Great! You've got to be. kidding me!" an alto ranged voice snapped. A few eyes of passing by strangers glanced at a lone figure as it went sprinting down the sidewalk, disregarding everyone around. "I can't believe I'm late again!" the woman snapped to herself as she dodged past people and pushed through crowds. "I mean, this day is already bad, and it's just started!" she exclaimed as she turned around a corner of the busy city. As she continued her way down the sidewalk, she had not noticed the crack in the ground and made the mistake of not looking down at the right second. Before she knew it, she had tripped and fallen to the ground, scraping her knee and scoffing her heels.

"Urgh..." Counting to ten in her head, the black haired woman took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Wincing a bit, the woman on the ground brought her knee close to her to examine the damage. She rolled her eyes, not knowing to just give up on the day or try and fight through it.

"You look like you're having a bit of a rough day, huh."

The irritated female raised a brow as she looked up at the figure standing over her. A man with the brightest, red hair and the bluest of eyes stared down at her with a wide smile as he held his hand out to her. Although she had just met him, she could tell he was just full of life by his demeanor. He seemed to be a warm and welcoming individual, something she was definitely not used to.

"Need a hand?" the man asked as he continued to hold his hand out. The irritation from the many different accidents happening to the young lady slowly began to diminish as she felt her blood simmer down. She stared at the hand, not too trusting of it at first. That being noticed by her new companion, made the man smile a bit more.

"Don't worry, I don't bite," he assured, making the woman blush slightly. She took his hand into her own, and for a moment, the world didn't seem to be such a bad place. Her hand fit perfectly in his own and the warmth made her want to hold on for as long as she could.

"Thank you-" the moment was cut short as the sound of a phone ringing cut through the conversation. The raven haired woman pulled her phone out, flipping it open.

"Hello?"

_"Where are you? You're late and the banker's are_ not_ happy!" _The hazel eyed woman's memory came flying back as she hit her forehead.

"Crap! I'll be right there!"

Hanging the phone up, the woman ran past her new companion, giving him a glance back. "Sorry, but I've got to run! Thank you so much!" she called out as she waved over her shoulder. The man watched without saying a word as he just waved. He smiled as he shook his head, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He turned in the other direction and made his way down the sidewalk, making sure to lock her face into the banks of his memory, just incase.

"I was right," he mumbled to himself, "This is going to be a good day."

* * *

"Hm hm hmmm." A man dressed in all red, with a bit of yellow, hummed his way down the halls of the Watch Tower, his mood as good as it had ever been.

"Hey, Flash." Said hero stopped as he glanced over his shoulder and stopped.

"Hey GL, what's up?" he asked curiously as the man approached his teammate with a question in mind.

"Bat…Why are you in such a good mood?" the Green Lantern asked curiously as Wally raised a brow.

"What are you talking about? Aren't I always in a good mood?" he asked as the dark skinned man shook his head.

"It's a different kind of 'good mood' for you today," he pointed out as the fastest man rubbed the back of his head. He couldn't disagree with his friend. For some strange reason, today had somehow been one of the best days of his life so far. He couldn't quite put his finger on why, but did it really matter?

"You think so?"

"I know so." The hero shrugged as he and the Lantern made their way down the hall.

"Anyways, I'm guessing you were looking for me for a reason?" Flash asked as John nodded his head.

"Apparently there's a small case Batman wants you to look at."

The young man frowned, looking at his teammate. "I'm guessing I don't get a say in this?" Wally asked as John chuckled and shook his head.

"Shouldn't be hard. It's just a small burglary of some jewels," John explained as Wally sighed and nodded his head.

"You coming with?" Flash asked hopefully as Lantern shook his head, causing a frown to appear across the red hero's face.

"Can't, Hawkgirl needs some help with a hurricane rescue."

Before he could stop himself, Flash smirked, nudging Lantern in the side with his elbow. "How's that going for you?" he asked playfully. He received no such playfulness from Green Lantern. He chuckled weakly as he cleared his throat and straightened up.

"Well then, I'll be on my way!" Disappearing down the hall, Green Lantern watched Flash and shook his head.

"Sometimes I wonder about him."

* * *

"Hey, Batty! I hear you got a job for me."

At the sound of his pet name, which was something he did not really approve of, Batman glanced over his shoulder and tried not to roll his eyes as he watched The Flash approach him. He turned his attention back to the monitor as he punched in some coordinates. "Nothing too strenuous. There's a robbery going on and I think it's by the same person that stole the painting in the museum two weeks ago," Batman explained. Wally stretched as he sighed.

"Why a painting?"

"The painting is worth more than you'd think," Batman mumbled as The Flash shrugged, nodding his head. The mysterious one of the group glanced back at his teammate and gave him a wary gaze.

"Can you handle it?" Batman asked with a bit of a serious tone to his voice. Wally frowned before puffing his chest out a bit and pounding his fist against.

"Of course I can, I'm a man after all! The fastest one at that," he added playfully as Batman just ignored his comment.

"Alright, good luck."

* * *

"Hello, beautiful," a smooth voice mumbled. The dim lights of a jewelry store created a shadow of the slim thief hovering over the case of the large diamond being held for display. A smirk appeared on the face of the villain, their hands ready to start business.

"This really wouldn't have been necessary if the bank had just given me the money I asked for!"

"Hey, hurry up! We don't have all day," a more masculine voice blurted out.

"Relax, Mammoth. Give me a second and I'll have this baby in no time."

"Che, you sure about that?"

A pair of brown eyes, hidden behind a pink rimmed mask, narrowed as a woman faced the larger man and glared.

"Are you questioning my abilities?" the feminine voice asked. The buff man felt himself shrinking in front of the presence of his partner as he quickly shook his head. The woman smiled as she turned her full attention to the diamond protected by lasers and a glass case. She glanced around the room and smirked as she found the source of the lasers.

"Perfect."

Mammoth watched as his partner pointed her index finger at one of the lasers. A ball of pink energy formed at the tip and the larger man watched as the woman released it. It collided into the small machine and Mammoth's jaw fell open as the laser disappeared, the machine shorting out. The thief smirked as she pointed to the other laser, the same thing happening.

"Too easy," she mumbled as she approached the glass case. She cracked her fingers and placed her palm on the glass. She concentrated as she felt some energy pulse through her hand and watched as the glass shattered with ease. She reached for the diamond and shook her head.

"See, Mammoth. That was easy as-" As she turned around to face her partner in crime, her eyes widened as a gust of wind caused her to stumble back a bit. "Wh-What the-"

"Better look out!" a new voice alerted. Mammoth tried to keep up with the red blur, but his eyes seemed too slow. The more he watched, the more dizzy he felt. Soon enough, he was too dizzy to even stand on his feet and came tumbling to the ground.

"Mammoth!"

"Looks like you're friends out for the count."

The dark haired woman span around, shocked, as she faced a man in all red and a bit of yellow. She glared at him as she took a careful step back. "The Flash, I assume," she mumbled as said man grinned proudly, nodding his head.

"I'm flattered, you know me."

"Sadly, I do."

He feigned sadness as he took casual steps towards the thief. "That hurts."

"Not as much as this!"

Flash watched as his opponent aimed her palm at him. His curiosity spiked slightly as he watched a pink ball of energy form. His eyes widened as she released it, aiming straight for his head. He smirked and took a _very_ quick step to the side. "What's your name?"

The woman in question stared with awe, his speed unbelievable to her. She had heard stories about The Flash's speed and had even seen it on TV, but it was nothing like seeing him in person. The villainess growled slightly as she turned and began to run away, but was stopped by colliding into a body.

"Aw, and here I am trying to get to know you." Flash stared down at the flustered woman and smirked slightly as he stood close to her. "C'mon, it's just a name," he said playfully, which seemed to only infuriate the thief more. He held in his chuckle in and watched the woman mull her thoughts over.

He took a quick moment to examine his enemy and he mentally frowned. Although her eyes were hidden from him, the rest of her face indicated that she wasn't bad looking. She had a slender body and wore a black cloak, though the cloak only covered her chest, leaving her torso for everyone to view; he was definitely not complaining. She wore a black skirt that was rimmed with pink on the sides, the same color as the streak in her midnight black hair. _'Too bad she's not on my side.'_

"…Call me Jinx."

"Jinx?" the quick man repeated as the woman smirked, her eyes hidden from the man.

He raised a brow as he gave the woman a confused look. "Why?" he asked curiously. This time Jinx smirked.

"This is why." Flash raised a brow as he glanced down at Jinx's foot. His eyes widened as he watched her tap the ground once, a bit of pink energy pulsing through the tiled floor. His eyes widened as the floor began to crack down the middle, between his feet.

"Uh oh." He began to sprint away as the floor began to break apart. He leaped to the side and rolled, landing safely away from the large crack in the ground. If it had not been for his speed he would have surely fallen into the depths of the earth and who knows what would have happened to him then.

"Whew, that was lucky!"

"Your luck is out!" Flash's eyes widened as he looked up at Jinx and watched as she aimed a bolt of energy towards the chandelier hanging above his head. The chains rusted as the bolt made contact with it and he watched as it began to spiral to the ground. He quickly jumped to his feet, avoiding a painful blow to his head.

"Now that's rude," he said playfully as he ran towards the woman. He leaped over the crack dividing the jewelry store in half and skidded to a stop, right in front of Jinx. She waited for some sort of attack, but nothing came. She raised a brow and looked up at the man. Her eyes widened as she watched the super hero hold his hand out to her. She blinked a few times, stunned by the action.

"Wh-What are you…"

Flash himself didn't really know, but for some rather strange reason, he couldn't find the will to take her in by force. Something about her was different from the usual villains he had been put up against. He wanted to find out for himself, what it was.

"Don't worry, I don't bite."

Jinx's eyes widened with shock as her whole body tensed up. She stood, frozen like a statue, and stared at Flash, lost of words. _'His voice…where have I heard it?' _She stared down at his hand and although she couldn't and wouldn't admit, somewhere deep inside her soul, she had felt the small urge to grab it with her own.

"JINX!"

Said woman snapped her head towards the owner of the voice and reality quickly poured over her. She quickly flipped backwards, landing gracefully on her feet.

"Mammoth!" she called out. Her accomplice nodded his head as he pulled his fist back and slammed it into the ground. Flash quickly turned his attention towards the man and warily sighed.

"Not again." He quickly appeared behind the large man and glanced around. He grabbed a computer monitor sitting peacefully on the counter of the store and slammed it over Mammoth's head, all in a matter of seconds.

"Damn," Jinx mumbled as she glanced over at Mammoth, who seemed to be incapacitated after the blow to his head. She rolled her eyes and began to run up a staircase.

"You know what they say. The bigger they are, the harder they fall," the hero said to himself, proud of his work. He dusted himself off, but his eyes widened as he remembered the second person he had just been talking to. He ran up to the entrance of the store and looked from right to left. He caught a glance of the door to the staircase closing and decided to go out a limb.

"Sorry Mammoth, but a dead weight's a dead weight," Jinx mumbled to herself as she found herself on the rooftop of the jewelry store. She pulled out the diamond from the pouch in her hand and shook her head.

"All this trouble just for you."

"I'll say."

Jinx went to turn around but Flash beat her to it. He appeared in front of her in a blink of an eye and stood with his arms crossed. The raven haired woman stood her ground, holding tightly to the gem in her hand.

"There's no point, you've got no where to go," Flash pointed out as he motioned to the rooftop. Jinx glanced around and then down at the diamond in her hands. She squeezed it tightly as she looked up at Flash.

"…Please, let me go."

The hero stared at the woman with shock; he had definitely not been expecting that to happen. He blinked a few times in silence before realizing that Jinx had not been joking. His eyes softened for a moment as he took a step towards the woman; this time she did not fidget away.

"You gotta let me in on why this diamond is so important," he started. Then he said, "I mean I'll be honest, you really don't seem all that bad to me…" The man watched as Jinx stared at the ground for a moment before turning her gaze to the side; she was obviously trying to avoid _his_ gaze. The fastest man on earth thought for a moment before he made a rash decision.

"…Alright, here's the deal," he started off. "If you hand the jewel over to me right now, without any trouble, I'll let you off the hook."

Jinx stared at the man completely taken aback by his actions and words. Could she have possibly been delusional?

"Wh-What are you saying?" she asked as Flash scratched the back of his head.

"That's my last and only offer!" he said playfully. Jinx bit her lip as she squeezed even more tightly to the diamond.

"You must be crazy!" she finally snapped. Flash frowned as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I'm hurt," he said as he tried not to laugh at his own liveliness. Jinx shook her head, amazed at how calm and relaxed he could be in a situation like this.

"I'm a thief."

"And I'm an all around good guy that enjoys long walks on the beach." He winked at the Jinx, the single pink streak in her black hair almost cute in his eyes.

"You're an idiot."

"That's a misconception that I get a lot," Flash shot back. Jinx tried not to smirk but couldn't help but let it slip. Flash smiled a bit; he was relieved at the fact Jinx seemed to be warming up to him, even if it was just a little bit. Jinx frowned slightly as she stared at the diamond, deep in thought. She looked up at Flash and sighed as she shook her head.

"Are all of you so called heroes this stupid?"

"Hey! I resent that!" the man in red exclaimed as Jinx smiled slightly. She stared at Flash as she frowned at herself. She knew she needed to take the jewel, there was no getting around that, but the way The Flash spoke, it made her want to believe him, made her want to trust him. Flash watched Jinx think for a moment before his eyes softened.

"…We're not stupid, but we're not heartless either."

Jinx watched as he smiled sweetly at her. She scoffed as she shook her head. She stared at him for a moment and before she could stop it, a bit of a sorrowful expression appeared on her face, throwing Flash off guard. "I'll give you this," she started. "You have a way with words."

Before Flash could respond Jinx moved first.

"Gizmo!"

"Gotcha!"

Flash tried to keep up, but even he could not comprehend what had happened. He stumbled back as a smoke bomb went off, hindering his vision. He coughed a bit as he quickly ran forward, escaping the cloud of smoke. He looked around until his eyes finally landed on the escaping Jinx.

'…_What was I thinking?' _she thought to herself as she held tightly to her accomplice's hand. She glanced up at the smaller boy, who had made machine wings, and smirked as he glanced down at her and did the same.

"You got it?"

"I've got it," she replied back. She glanced back down at the jewelry roof and for a moment she felt a bit regretful.

"…Nice meeting you, Jinx." Flash stared up at the escaping villainess and he couldn't explain it, but his good mood had definitely been squashed. He frowned, confused at his weird behavior and almost forgot about the original case at hand. He glanced down at his empty hands and scratched the back of his head.

"Batman _might _not be happy about this..."


	2. Fateful Chance

Hey everyone! So here's the second chapter! so far people like it so I decided to do a second chapter and see what happens. Thank you for the reviews and please keep reviewing so I can know what to work on and what I should do! I hope you all like this one too! =)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story.

* * *

A quiet sigh filled the silent air as a pair of bright, brown eyes stared out a window. They softened as they watched the people passing by in the street.

"Jinx?"

Said woman looked up from her spot on a couch and smiled as she watched her teammate walk in. "What's up, Giz?"

"Looks like Mammoth is going to be locked up for awhile."

"Hn, that's what the bonehead gets for being too slow," Jinx snapped slightly as she sighed and shook her head.

"Where's the diamond?" she asked as Gizmo pulled it out of his pocket.

"Right here, why do you need it, anyways?" he asked curiously. His eyes widened slightly as Jinx snatched the gem, walking past him.

"Nothing you need to worry about," she mumbled softly. Gizmo stared at her back as she disappeared down a dark hall. He frowned as he shook his head.

"Whatever."

* * *

"Batman?" Silence.

"Bats?" More Silence.

"Aw, c'mon Batty! It was just this one time!" Flash stood behind the silent man as he tried to gain Batman's attention. He frowned slightly as he rubbed his neck.

"Next time-" Batman snapped his head towards Flash and immediately, the younger man closed his mouth, sensing a dark aura around the rather irritated man. Releasing a quiet sigh, Batman turned his attention back towards the computer monitor, trying to finish the rest of his research. After a few minutes of complete silence, Batman finally spoke.

"Jinx."

"That's her alright," Flash said as he looked at the picture of the thief on the screen; he couldn't miss the streak in her hair.

"Hm…looks like she's not a rookie," Batman commented as he began to read about the villainess' records.

"Batman, I need you to…" The two turned around as a familiar man in red and blue walked into the Watch Tower control room.

"What's up?" Flash asked as Superman approached the screen, standing next to Batman.

"I just had to talk to Batman about something. What's this?" Superman asked curiously. The man in black glanced at his teammate as he continued to read the words on the screen.

"Jinx, she's-"

"Jinx? She was apart of the Fearsome Five," Superman stated, surprising both Flash and Batman.

"Wait a sec, you know her?" the more energetic man asked as Superman nodded his head.

"I had a small encounter with her years ago, but after that she disappeared," Clark explained as he kept his eyes pasted on the picture of the woman. "Why are you looking her up?" he asked as Flash smiled sheepishly.

"She _may _have stolen a really expensive and important diamond and I _may _have let her get away on accident," the fastest man alive explained as he laughed weakly. Superman smiled slightly as he shook his head and examined the information.

"…Well, if you're looking for her try starting with her partners," he advised. Batman and Flash glanced at each other and they nodded.

"We've locked Mammoth up, but he won't talk," Batman explained as Superman nodded.

"She'll turn up then, she seemed to be very loyal to her teammates."

"Thanks," Batman said as Superman nodded his head. He motioned for Batman to follow him and the two exited the room, leaving Flash with his own thoughts. He turned his attention back towards the screen. He stared at the woman's picture for a second longer before smirking.

"Alright then."

* * *

"Hey, Joe."

"Evening, Rick." An officer sat as his desk as another walked out of the interrogation room, looking tired as ever.

"Nothing?"

"Not a word, the guy won't say anything,"

"Well, The Flash did warn us about that," Rick said as Joe shook his head. He pulled his police hat off and sighed as he sat at his own desk. "What's the guy's name again? Mammoth?"

Joe nodded his head as he ran his fingers through his brown hair.

"Don't worry, I'm sure-" As Rick moved his chair back to stand up, it bumped a bit too roughly against the wall. The two men looked back and watched as the small mirror hanging fell, shattering into many pieces.

"Aw, don't you know what they say about breaking a mirror?" The two officers snapped their head towards the intruder and their eyes widened.

"How did you get in here?" Joe exclaimed as he quickly went to pull his gun out. Before the two could even think, they fell to the ground after being hit by a burst of energy. The woman stepped over the unconscious bodies and shook her head.

"Seven years of bad luck."

She made her way towards the locked interrogation room and smirked. She pointed her finger at the lock and watched as a pink spark ran through it. She listened as the door unlocked and her smirk widened. "Mammoth."

"Jinx?" said man called out. Jinx nodded her head as she made her way into the room and sighed.

"You're more trouble than you're worth," she snapped jokingly as the bigger man rolled his eyes.

"Just get me out of this thing," he snapped as he held his encased hands. Jinx stared at the contraption keeping Mammoth's strength at bay and sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Here, let me see, you idiot," she commanded. Mammoth didn't bother arguing as he held his trapped arms up to her. She examined the large cuffs and smirked as she found the lock.

"Here we go." She snapped her fingers and watched as the cuffs broke with ease. She stood to her feet and watched as Mammoth rubbed his forearms, ready to go.

"Lets get out of here," he mumbled as he quickly made his way out of the interrogation room. Jinx sighed as she went to follow.

"That was easy."

"Let me fix that!" Jinx froze as she watched the door to the room slam shut and lock.

"Hey! Jinx!" Mammoth quickly began to slam his fist against the door, but could not make it budge. He continued to shout for the woman, but his voice went unnoticed as Jinx tried to find the source of her troubles. She blinked before spinning around, her fist ready to hit.

"Now what kind of greeting is that?"

Jinx growled as she felt a hand hold her wrist tightly. She tried to pull herself free from the tight grasp but failed to. "How did you get in here without-"

"Fastest man alive, remember?" The Flash grinned as he stared at the flustered Jinx, her expression causing him to smile. He laughed slightly before releasing the woman from his grip. Jinx stumbled back a few steps as she glared at her enemy.

"What do you want?"

"Well, what I really want is a date!" This caused a deep red blush to appear across Jinx's cheeks. She growled before aiming her palm at the infuriating man.

"What-" Flash watched as Jinx thrust her arm forward, a gust of wind following after her hand. His eyes widened as he quickly ran to the side, avoiding a very painful hit. The gust of wind collided into the wall, creating a large hole and escape for the villain. As she ran towards the hole to escape, she skidded to a stop, Flash standing her path.

"Move," she demanded as Flash smirked.

"Only if you say please."

"What are you, two?" Jinx snapped as Flash shrugged.

"Just turned five, actually," he replied playfully back. The annoyed woman shook her head as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Mammoth!" she called out. Said man waited for her voice to continue.

"Go on ahead." She turned to face Flash and smirked. "I'll catch up."

"You sure about that?" he asked hesitantly as Jinx nodded her head.

"Oh, I'm sure."

Flash smirked back as he kept his guard up. The two waited for Mammoth's reply in silence.

"…Alright, you're on your own," he called out. Jinx glanced once last time at the locked door before turning her full attention towards her current opponent.

"You're going to regret this."

"Eh, we'll just have to see about that," Flash retorted back with a smirk. Jinx shook her head as she crossed her arms. She give Flash a very bored expression as she stood her ground.

"What do you want from me? I've already taken the diamond and Mammoth already escaped."

"Ah, that's true, but I have questions for you," Flash explained, making a brow raise on Jinx's face. She thought for a moment and sighed, deciding to humor the idiot in front of her.

"What do you have to ask me?"

"You've been out of the villain business for a couple years, and all of sudden you're back, and with nothing even major. Just stealing a diamond."

"So? What of it?"

"Why?" This question made Jinx's composure falter for a moment.

"Wh…What does it matter to you?" she snapped as Flash shrugged.

"Guess I'm just curious is all." The sheer honesty from his words threw Jinx off. She didn't like it at all. Her hand balled up into a fist before she relaxed, deciding to go along with whatever current Flash had just pulled her into.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat."

"Good thing I'm not a cat then," Flash said with a smile. Jinx frowned as she took a step back from the Hero.

"…I don't have a choice," she quietly said. Flash's eyes softened for a second as he took a step closer to Jinx.

"You always have a choice."

"Easy for you to say!" she snapped suddenly. Her eyes widened as she shrunk back into herself, wanting to hide inside of a shell and away from the hero's eyes. Flash frowned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You're the hero. When you're the bad guy…you don't get a choice," Jinx quietly explained.

"You're wrong."

Jinx's eyes widened as she looked up at Flash. He smiled at her as he gave her a warm look.

"I don't think you're a bad guy."

Jinx stared at Flash, not sure how to reply or feel. His words seemed genuine and his expression seemed welcoming. She shook her head and glared at Flash. "Even _if _I wanted to be a hero, it's too late for me," she said firmly. "I've already been swallowed by the darkness."

"Then just let it spit you back up." The blunt but funny comment completely made Jinx's soul fly. She stared hard at Flash, asking herself something over and over again. The stare being noticed by Flash, the man raised a brow, tilting his head innocently to the side slightly.

"What?"

"...Have we met somewhere?" the masked woman asked. Flash thought for a moment as he tried to remember any prior meeting with the villain. He scratched his head and shook it with a shrug.

"Nope, but we could meet again. Lets say dinner and movie?" Jinx glared at him playfully as he smiled weakly. "I guess that means no?"

"Not a chance," she stated. The Flash shrugged as he smirked.

"I won't give up!"

"Che, please," Jinx scoffed as she stared at Flash. "You are by far either the weirdest hero or the worst hero I know."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he replied as Jinx couldn't help but smile a bit. Flash took a step towards her as he held his hand out once more to her.

"Come on, you can trust me," he said quietly. Jinx stared at him as he stood calmly in front of her. He didn't push her to come forward and she had to wonder why. She had never run into someone like him before, and all he did was shake everything she had once known up. She found herself wanting to take his hand, letting him guide her in whichever direction he chose, but she had obligations; she had plans.

She shook her head as she remembered her purpose and her mission. "…I can't," she quietly decided. Flash frowned as his hand fell to his side. A determined glint began to shine in Jinx's eyes as she fired an energy bolt at Flash, throwing him off guard. He quickly dodged the hit, but by doing so he gave Jinx just enough time to sprint towards the hole in the wall. She closed her eyes and leaped, not looking back or thinking twice. Flash quickly ran up to the hole, watching as Jinx plummeted towards the ground. She span her body around, mid-air, and smirked up at Flash as he watched, waiting for the end of the scene. The villainess let herself fall and smirked more as she felt arms catch her with ease.

"You good?"

"Yeah, thanks, Mammoth."

"Yeah yeah. Now lets get out of here," the bigger man snapped as Jinx nodded. She watched as Mammoth began to run, escaping into the darkness of an alley. She glanced up at Flash and her eyes softened as their eyes locked together. She scoffed before running after her partner.

'_What an idiot.' _

"Well, this is great," Flash mumbled as he rubbed his head. "I let her get away again…Batman is going to _hate_ me."

* * *

"One vanilla cappuccino please," a tired voice ordered. The cashier nodded her head as she rang the order and asked for the next customer to step up in line. The black haired business woman sighed as she sat down at a table, waiting for her coffee; she definitely needed it. She stared out the window and watched as the people passed by, going about their day.

'_Why do I feel like this?' _She frowned at the thought as she shook her head, glancing at the time. Making sure that she had plenty of time to get to work, she left her house early, dodging any sort of bad luck she could; she was prone to accidents. She released yet another sigh as she scratched the back of her head, letting her fingers run through her mid-back length hair.

"_You always have a choice."_

'_Stop thinking about it.'_

"_I don't think you're a bad-"_

"One vanilla cappuccino, Aurora?"

"Oh, thanks," the black haired woman said as she nodded to her coffee maker. She grabbed the cup and sat for a second, letting her thoughts mull themselves over.

* * *

"Alright Wally, if you screw up one more time Bats is really going to eat you," a red headed man mumbled as he walked down the sidewalk. Wally West shook his head as he rubbed his eyes, feeling more tired than he had ever felt in the last couple of days.

"_When you're the bad guy…you don't get a choice." _

"What did she mean?" Wally sighed as he stared up at the blue sky. Though the day was bright, he was not as happy as usual.

"Man, I don't think I've ever thought about a girl as much as I do about her," the hero said jokingly as he rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

"_Aurora, are you sure you're ok? You seem really out of it lately."_

"Trust me, I'll be fine," Aurora assured her coworker as she continued to drink her coffee. She glanced at the time and seeing as she still had plenty of time to get to work, she would take advantage of it.

"_Somehow I can't make myself believe you."_

"Believe whatever you want, Chris," the black haired woman retorted back as she sighed, staring at her half empty cup. She yawned and set her cup down on the table, glancing out the window. She raised a brow as a patch of red caught her eye. She tried to get a better look but the voice of her colleague caught her attention.

"_Uh oh, here comes boss. You better come now, he doesn't look to happy," _her friend, Christina, warned. Aurora sighed as she nodded her head.

"Right."

* * *

"Hey, Wally!" Said man stopped as he glanced over his shoulder and grinned.

"Hey Rob, what's up?" he asked as his friend and fellow worker.

"Getting some coffee before work, want some? It's on me," his friend offered with a smile. Wally grinned as he nodded accepting the offer with ease. The two walked into the coffee shop right on the corner of the street and Wally opened the door as a figure went to reach for the door. The red head watched as his coworker headed in first, squeezing past the other person.

"Excuse me," a feminine voice said as Rob nodded his head. Wally waited patiently for his friend and stranger to make their way in and out of the shop. The man raised a brow as he watched a dark haired woman walk past him, catching only a glimpse of her face. His eyes stayed glued to her as he watched the slim woman disappear into the crowd.

'…_H__uh…'_

"Hey, you coming?" Rob caught his friend's attention as Wally snapped around and nodded, pushing his questions to the back of his head.

"Lets get some coffee then!"

* * *

"Perfect! Right on time!" Aurora smiled to herself as she made her way down the sidewalk. She opened and closed her hand and stopped walking as she looked at it. She frowned as she turned back in the direction of the coffee shop.

"I left my cup," she said as she shook her head. "Oh well, I guess."

* * *

"Hey, grab a seat and I'll get us some drinks."

"Thanks! I owe you one!" Wally said happily as he watched Rob walk up to the counter. The superhero in disguise made his way towards a table by the window but stopped as he noticed a lone cup sitting on it. He looked around and shrugged, grabbing the cup to throw it away. He stopped as he noticed a light pink shade of lips printed on the edge of the top. He stared for a moment before deciding to discard of the half full cup. Taking a seat in an empty chair, Wally stared out the window, tapping his fingers against the table. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his short hair.

"Here you go."

He looked up and smiled at his friend, who gave him his coffee. Taking a whiff he smiled, nodding his head. "Vanilla cappuccino, one of my favorites!" he said happily as Rob nodded his head.

"I didn't know, so I just took a wild guess."

"Thanks, bud!" As Flash took a sip of his drink he couldn't help but feel as if he had missed something, something important. Setting his cup down he glanced out the window with a brow raised. '_What is this weird feeling I'm getting?' _


	3. Man Behind the Curtain

Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one, I've been working hard so hopefully the results are good! Leave reviews about your opinions please so I can see what I need to work on! =) Thanks for the support, especially from Jaguara jag-wahr-ah! The next chapter will be out September 6th so keep a look out for that! Now, on to the story!

* * *

"You staying here, Aurora?"

"Oh, me? Yeah. I've got a few more things to finish up, don't worry about it," the raven haired woman said as she smiled up at her friend. The red haired woman frowned as she crossed her arms.

"You've been seriously whacked out lately."

"Whacked out? Since when have you started saying that?"

"I'm serious! You're not yourself lately and it's worrying me," Christina remarked as Aurora looked away, avoiding her friend's stern gaze. The two stayed in Aurora's office as they argued, one sitting at the desk and the other standing before it.

"Chris, I'm just tired-"

"That's not it, is it?" the red head interrupted. She stared at her friend with concern as Aurora sighed and shook her head.

"That's-"

"Aurora…we've known each other for a very long time…is it because…" the woman trailed off as the sitting woman stood to her feet.

"You worry way to much for your own good!" Aurora snapped playfully as she began to push her friend towards the door. "You know the more you worry the more quickly wrinkles appear."

Christina reached up towards her forehead as she searched for any signs of wrinkles. She rolled her eyes as she felt herself being lightly shoved out the door. She looked back at her friend and shook her head as she watched Aurora smirk at her.

"Come on, do I ever give you a reason to worry?"

"All the time," she replied as Aurora shook her head with a chuckle. She motioned for her friend to shoo away and watched as Christina hesitantly walked away, giving her friend one last glance back. Aurora sighed as she leaned against the doorframe of her office and relaxed, all the tension in her body disappearing for a short moment. She stood upright and walked back into her office, closing the door behind her. She sat tiredly in her chair and leaned back, staring out the windows behind her. She span around in her seat and stared out at the night sky, finding a bit of peace at the sight. She narrowed her eyes as she stared at her reflection.

"…Looks like it's time to go."

* * *

"I can't believe this."

"Don't be so down about it, Flash."

Two figures stood in the night, watching over the city and the people living in it.

"I mean, sure, I screwed up. I get it! But did he really have to make you baby-sit me like I'm five again?" the hero whined as he looked over at Hawkgirl, who just rolled her eyes.

"You get what you get."

"Yeah yeah, anyways," Flash mumbled as he crossed his arms, as if he were pouting. His partner chuckled slightly as she kept her eyes glued down at the people. "What time did Batman say to meet him anyways? I feel like we've been waiting forever."

"It's only been fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes gone to waste," he countered as Hawkgirl just shook her head trying to hide her smile. As the two stood in a comfortable silence, something below them caught their eye. Flash raised a brow as he pointed at the scene with a confused expression.

"Was that a mugging I just saw?" he asked as Hawkgirl narrowed her eyes and nodded her head. As she got ready to go after the mugger, who took what he wanted from a helpless woman and began to run, Flash held his hand out.

"I'll take care of this, it'll give me something to do while Bats is gone!" he decided as he left, not waiting for his accomplice's answer. Hawkgirl sighed as she shook her head.

"Sometimes I can barely keep up with him."

* * *

"Yes, I understand…" Brown eyes glared at nothing as they hardened with every word spoken by the person on the other end of the line.

"_I've given you plenty of time to do what I've asked. Now I want the diamond by tomorrow night." _

"…I won't fail you," the soft voice mumbled.

"_Good."_

_Click_

Aurora sighed as she flipped her cell phone shut, her heart beating at a million miles per hour. She rubbed her face as she stuffed her phone into her purse, her mood completely ruined. Not noticing the environment around her, Aurora walked herself right into a man who didn't seem to be too happy with the interruption.

"Watch where you're going!" the man snapped as he pushed himself to his feet. Aurora shook her head a few times as she winced. She looked up at the man and noticed him carrying a brown purse, something that she knew didn't belong to him.

"That-" Before she could finish her sentence, the man pulled out a gun that was fully loaded and cocked back. Aurora glared as she glanced around. '_Perfect time for everyone to be inside,'_ she snapped to herself as she found the street empty of people.

"Alright lady. You just stay on the ground and give me all of your money," the thief demanded. Aurora glared for a moment before giving a stubborn answer.

"No."

"What did you just say?"

"I said no. I'm not giving you anything," Aurora stated with defiance. The mugger growled as he pushed the tip of the gun to Aurora's forehead.

"Don't-" the man stopped as both his and Aurora's eyes widened. The two watched as a red blur shoved the man to the ground, his gun now on out of his reach.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Aurora blinked as she stared at the man on the ground. She looked up and her eyes widened with shock.

'_I-It's..'_

"Hello Miss, it's a pleasure to save you. You can call me Flash," the hero said as he winked at the surprised woman. She tried not to lose her composure as her body tensed slightly. '_It's him…' _The dark haired woman's heart pumped crazily as her blood ran through her veins at an unspeakable speed.

Flash turned his attention to the mugger he had finally caught and shook his head, as if he were giving a lecture to a little five year old. "Now, why don't you give me the bag and apologize to the pretty lady."

"I-I-I-I'm sorry!" the criminal stuttered as he threw the bag at Flash. The man in red chuckled as he caught the purse with ease.

"I'll deal with you in a second. Don't you go anywhere," Flash said. He watched as the thief fell back, passing out due to shock. He shook his head as he sighed and turned his attention to the woman, who still sat on the ground with a very surprised look on her face.

"No need to be shy," he said, trying to calm the woman down, although, unknown to him she was shocked for a different reason.

"Here, let me help you," he said, holding his hand out. Aurora stared at it for a moment as her thoughts ran faster than she could process them.

'_Now's your chance,' _she thought as she glanced up at the hero. _'He has no idea who you are! Take him out before you lose your chance!' _a voice in her head exclaimed.

"You alright, Miss?"

'_What are you sitting here for? Take him out now!' _Aurora stared, having an inner battle with herself. She glanced up at Flash as he gave her a curious look. She frowned as her heart skipped a beat.

"..Thank you." She reached for his hand and gently grabbed it. The hero smiled proudly as he shook his head.

"All in a days work," he said playfully. Aurora stared at their hands for a moment and as they stayed attached to each other she could feel the warmth admitting from it. She smiled slightly as she shook her head. The touch was just as she had expected it to be, welcoming and kind.

"Are you feeling ok? Did this guy do anything to you?" Flash asked with a bit more of a serious tone to his voice, releasing Aurora's hand. She frowned slightly as she lost the touch and warmth.

'_That's too bad..'_

"No, I was walking and he ran into me. He seemed to be in a rush and then he held the gun up, that's when you showed up, thankfully," she explained, playing the role of the scared civilian perfectly. Flash nodded his head as he walked over to the unconscious man and popped him over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, he'll be locked up after this. You'll be safe," he assured kindly. Aurora smiled softly as she hid her frown.

'_He really is an idiot.' _

Flash stared at the woman as she smiled sweetly at him and for a moment he thought, his brain's reels trying to turn. "…Have we met somewhere before?"

Aurora's eyes widened as fear enveloped her soul. She didn't dare open her mouth to afraid that she'd just blurt something crazy. She pulled her hand behind her back, ready to fight as she shook her head. "There may have been times when you've seen me in a crowd," she said as Flash thought for a moment. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed weakly.

"You're right, sorry about that," he said, deciding to take this on a funny path before things got too awkward. "It's just, I usually never forget a pretty face, which is why I thought you were familiar."

Aurora blushed a deep red, not knowing what to say. Without her mask she felt a bit too bare for her own good.

Flash laughed as he adjusted the man over his shoulder. He winked at her as he glanced up at the sky. He smiled as he saw Hawkgirl flying in the sky. She looked down and smiled seeing her teammate in one piece and the mugger in his custody. The two shared a gaze as they both nodded, understanding the silent conversation. She flew off into the distance, glancing at the woman standing in front of the Flash.

"Well, looks like I have some business to take care of," Flash said as he huffed his chest out a bit. Aurora laughed slightly as she nodded her head. She watched as the superhero began to walk past her. Using her peripheral vision, she watched the man and her heart sank.

"What's your name?"

Aurora's eyes widened as she span around to face a smirking Flash. He stood patiently as he watched the woman stare at him with surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"Just in case. I don't want to forget your face," he said jokingly. Aurora rolled her eyes a bit as she hesitated.

'…_This could really screw everything up…'_

"It's Aurora Stevenson." She didn't care.

"Aurora, huh. That's a nice name," the hero complimented. The black haired woman couldn't help but smile.

"You really do have a way with words." She had said the wrong thing at the most awful time.

Flash came to an abrupt halt as he quickly span around to face the more shocked woman. "What did you just say?" the hero asked as Aurora stood silently, trying to improvise. The more and more Flash stared at the woman, the more familiar she became. The nervous woman thought to herself as she tried to come up with some excuse for what she had just said. She was becoming more and more scared by the second. Flash stared as he took a step closer to her, his hand reaching out to her.

"You-"

"Flash." Said man turned around at the sound of his name and found Hawkgirl and Batman landing before him.

"Sorry, I-" He looked back and his eyes widened as he found only himself standing in the middle of the sidewalk. "Wh-Where did she go?"

"Where did who go?" Batman asked as he looked around.

"…Nobody," Flash mumbled as he lost the spark inside of him just for a second. Hawkgirl frowned as she went to speak but stopped, a hand holding her back. She looked over at Batman and saw his gaze on the hero in red. She stopped, deciding to let things play out.

"…Flash." Said hero turned his full attention to Batman as he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that," he said as Batman shook his head.

"Alright then, lets get down to business."

* * *

A shaky figure stood behind a corner of an alley as the silence crept up inside of them. Their quiet breaths broke through the still of the night, making it seem louder than it truly was.

"What was I thinking?" a soft voice asked. "Aurora, you need to get a grip."

"You also need to give me my diamond."

Aurora's blood froze as she slowly turned her head towards the source of the voice. She took a weak step back as she tried to stay on her feet. "What are you doing here?"

"I've waited long enough, Aurora. Or do you prefer Jinx?"

"Don't call me that!" Aurora snapped as she glared icily at the man she was currently working for.

"Now now, no need to be hostile."

"Shut your mouth, Psimon."

"Don't be like this, Jinx. You and I have known each other for a long time now."

"You're right, much too long," she retorted back icily. She stared at her former partner as he glared back at her. He wore the same green and maroon suit from years ago and his brain looked as abnormal as it did before. His pale skin shined in the moonlight, making his brain seem as though it was sparkling.

"Where is the diamond?"

"It's safe and sound, don't you worry," the villainess assured as she took a step back from Psimon.

"Good-"

"But what if I decide I want it for myself?"

That caught the attention of the hairless man. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me, Psimon," Jinx snapped as her eyes started to glow a bright pink. "I'm not your dog and I'm tired of pretending that I am!" she snapped. Psimon watched as a pink streak appeared in Aurora's pitch black hair. He smirked as he shook his head.

"Don't mock me!" snapped the woman as she held her hand up, her palm aimed at Psimon's head. The telepathic man glanced at a large dumpster and using his telepathic strength, he brought the dumpster in front of himself, using it as a shield against the angry woman.

"So hasty," the man joked. Aurora growled as her eyes faded back to the normal brown they were. She and Psimon locked themselves in a glaring contest, neither willing to give in to the other.

"…I'm done being your little slave, Psimon," Jinx said quietly. She shook her head, the pink in her hair fading away. She turned and began to walk away, causing Psimon to panic slightly.

"Where do you think you're going?" he called out as Jinx ignored the man. He growled, the feeling of being ignored making him more angry.

"Have you forgotten?" Jinx stopped as she glanced over her shoulder, Psimon giving her a dark smirk. "If you decide to disobey me, I won't hesitate-"

"Stop!" Aurora quickly turned to face Psimon with a torn expression on her face. She closed her eyes as her hazy memories came back. She shook her head as she held her face with her hand. She glared up at her former colleague and weakly nodded her head. "You'll get your diamond."

"Good, and I also have one more job for you to do for me…"


	4. Connect the Dots

Hey all! Here is the next chapter to this one! I hope everyone enjoys reading it! =D Review if you have any comments or suggestions for me please! I can use all the advice I can get! Thanks for all the support!

* * *

"How long has he been sitting there for?"

"Don't know, he's been like that for a while."

"You think he's alright?"

"Only one way to find out." Green Lantern sighed as he gave Hawkgirl a wary gaze. She watched as her teammate approached the other, who was sitting in silence, staring out the window of the Watch Tower.

"Hey," Lantern called out, catching Flash's attention. The fast man smiled as he watched his friend sit across from him at the table.

"What's up, GL?" he asked curiously as said man gave Flash a suspicious gaze.

"I should be asking _you _that," he said, confusing the simple minded hero.

"What're you talking about?" Flash asked as Green Lantern shook his head.

"You've been quiet all day."

"What? Am I supposed to be obnoxious _all _the time?" The two took a silent moment to think about what Flash had just said before the man himself laughed, shaking his head. "Yeah, I've been too quiet."

"So, what exactly are you thinking about?" John asked curiously as the hero sitting across from him sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"To be honest, I actually don't know what's wrong with me," he answered earnestly, making the stern man soften inside. He found himself frowning slightly as he watched Flash stare solemnly out the window, something he _never _did.

"…You look like a love sick puppy, if you ask me," Lantern commented, trying to lighten the mood. The statement brought shock to the red headed hero as he blinked for a second. He thought for a moment before he chuckled. Lantern smiled at that, feeling a bit accomplished.

"You think so?"

The two shared a smile before they heard their names being called.

"Hey, boys," Hawkgirl called out, "Superman wants us," she informed them.

"Right away!" Flash said playfully as he stood to his feet. He smirked at John.

"I'll race you!" The Lantern watched Flash disappeared at the speed of light. He chuckled as he walked up beside Hawkgirl. She smirked at him as he returned the favor.

"Looks like he's back to normal."

"Looks like it."

* * *

"Jinx, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Shut up, Gizmo. If I want your opinion I'll ask next time," the leader of three snapped as she quietly peeked around a dark corner of an alley. She frowned as she shook her head.

'_Like I don't know that already,' _Jinx thought to herself as she took a deep breath. _'But I __**have **__to do this,' _she thought, almost trying to remind herself. She looked back at Gizmo and Mammoth and nodded.

"Ok you two, if we screw this up, there's going to be no turning back, you got that?" she warned as the two men glanced at each other, nodding their heads.

"Got it," they said simultaneously. Jinx's eyes softened as she looked at them with a soft gaze, though her eyes had been hidden from them.

"…You guys can still back out. You still have time," she offered, surprising the both of them. "I haven't told you everything and have been keeping you guys in the dark. I know you've noticed that much," she said, the two men not disagreeing with her.

"Yeah, well we figured if you weren't saying anything it was for good reason," Gizmo stated. The villainess chuckled as she shook her head.

"If you want out-"

"Don't ask dumb questions, we don't got time for that," Mammoth said, interrupting her. Jinx stared at her comrades with shock as they smirked at her. Their confidence began to peek out as she sighed and smirked back.

"Alright boys, try to keep up."

* * *

Three of the members of the Justice League sat in the control room in a comfortable silence, the other four teammates gone on their own separate missions. A sigh resonated in the air, breaking the stillness in the room. Batman raised a brow as he glanced over at the source of the sigh. He glanced over at his Martian friend and they both shared a glance as they looked at the quickest man alive. Deciding to humor the seemingly quiet man, J'onn made his way over towards Flash.

"You seem quiet. Is something troubling you?"

Flash glanced over his shoulder and gave his trademark smile. He shook his head as the alien gave him a knowing look. Flash sighed as he sat down in front of the control desk. "I really don't know what's up with me…" he trailed off, trying to find the right words to say. He thought for a moment longer as the Martian waited patiently for his friend to continue.

"I mean, really, everything's fine. I should be feeling great about things…but it's like…hmm…" Flash turned to his teammate with a confused look etched on his face. "C'mon, buddy. Help me out," he said, referring to J'onn's mind abilities. Before the green man could reply back, Batman had caught both of their attention.

"Looks like there's some trouble," he said as both of the other men approached the monitor.

"What kind of trouble?" Flash asked as Batman punched in few letters and numbers on the keyboard in front of him.

"A robbery."

* * *

Three figures stood in the shadows of a large building, waiting for the right moment to strike. The clock had struck midnight long ago, the moon being the only source of light through the windows.

"What next, Jinx?" Gizmo quietly whispered as the woman ignored his question. She watched as a security guard came walking down the hall, doing his usual routine. She glanced at the water pipe on the wall and smirked. She tapped it lightly, her finger glowing pink, and watched as the guard walked right underneath the same pipe. It burst open above his head, throwing him off guard.

"What the-"

"Now!" Jinx commanded. Mammoth rose to his feet and sprinted towards the guard. The man, not having any idea about what was going on, wiped as much water from his face as he could. His eyes widened as he found a large man hurling himself towards him. Before the guard could prevent himself from getting injured, Mammoth tackled him with ease, knocking him out for the count. Jinx smirked as she and Gizmo emerged from the corner. Ignoring the water, Jinx allowed herself to get soaked as she walked past Mammoth, patting his back.

"Nice job, big guy."

"That was too easy."

"Easy for you to say, you big oaf," Gizmo commented. The two quickly broke into an argument, which was nothing new, and Jinx sighed as she decided to ignore it and move on. She made her way down the hall by herself as she gazed at each door, looking for the right entrance. Finally, Jinx came to a stop as she stood in front of the last door down the hall. She reached for the handle but hesitated.

'_If I do this…there's no turning back.'_ She frowned at the thought as she tried to keep herself motivated. _'I don't have a choice, I need to get that damn chemical and get out fast,' _she thought. Nodding her head, the dark haired woman turned the handle and opened the door. She waited for a moment, checking her surroundings and found the room to be without any alarms or traps. Closing the door, Jinx made her way towards the large counter in the middle and smirked.

"Bingo."

* * *

"Man, I hate when she does this."

"No kidding." Two men walked down the silent halls of the laboratory, searching for their leader, one much larger than the other. They sighed at the same time as the wandered aimlessly.

"…She's been acting funny lately," Gizmo suddenly pointed out. Mammoth glanced at him before nodding his head.

"I wasn't gonna say anything, but since you think the same thing."

"You have any clue what's up with her?"

"Yes, because if you do, share." The two immediately froze at the sound of the deep voice. They slowly turned around and their eyes widened as a man in black and a not so human man stood before them.

"…Crap."

* * *

"It's official," Flash sat by himself in the control room as he munched on his fifth bag of chips, fourth bowl of macaroni and cheese, and his second fully loaded turkey sandwich. "This is the worst." He sighed, spinning around in the captain chair of the room. He frowned as he scratched his head, wanting something to distract him.

After discovering that the break-in at the Metropolis Science Lab had been made by Jinx, Flash had been more than willing to take the case, had it not been for Batman. The more serious man made it _very_ clear that Flash would be spending his time at the Watch Tower while he and J'onn went to go handle Jinx and her lackeys, much to Flash's disappointment.

"Hn…" He frowned as he found himself thinking about the villainess again. He sighed and leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling.

"_You really do have a way with words." _

Flash's eyes narrowed as he sat up, feeling a bit more frustrated. "Yup, this is definitely the worst," he mumbled as he stood to his feet. He walked over to the computer and began to type in a few letters. As the image and information came up on the screen, the hero smirked, feeling a bit more motivated to be at the Watch Tower.

"Hello, Aurora Stevenson."

* * *

"Which one is it, c'mon Jinx! You got an 'A' in high school for chemistry. You can figure out which of these compounds is which!" the thief snapped to herself. She picked through each of the test tubes, looking for a certain chemical. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her silk like hair.

"I guess this is more of Gizmo's thing. I'll have to go find him."

"I'm afraid he's a bit busy right now."

Jinx's eyes widened as an unfamiliar voice filled her ears. She quickly span around and growled as she found Batman and J'onn standing before her. "You must be Flash's little friends from your little league of extraordinary people or whatever," Jinx snapped with a smirk. Batman narrowed his eyes as he glanced up at J'onn. The alien man nodded his head as he began to concentrate.

"What exactly are you here for?" Batman asked as Jinx scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she replied back stubbornly. Batman sighed, thankfully he was experienced when it came to irritating and difficult people.

"Your records show that you haven't been out since almost eight years ago."

"What of it?"

"Superman said he encountered you on your last heist." That caught Jinx's full and serious attention. She took a step back as she gave Batman an unsure look.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I-"

"I'm finished," J'onn finally spoke, gaining the attention of the hero and the villain.

"Finished what?"

"Reading your mind," the Martian said simply. Jinx gave J'onn and astonished and angry look as she pointed accusingly at him.

"That's an invasion of privacy!" she snapped. She shook her head and glanced to her left. Her eyes widened as she smirked, finding exactly what she was looking for. She gave the two superheroes a quick glance before making a cartwheel to her left.

"Sorry boys, but I'm afraid I don't have time for this!"

Batman quickly reacted as he stood to his feet, pulling out a Batarang, and threw it in Jinx's direction. She smirked as she landed on her feet and held her hand up. The two men watched as a pink bolt of energy hit the Batarang. Batman's eyes widened as his weapon rusted and immediately fell to the ground.

"Oops! Sorry," Jinx said sarcastically. She took a head start run and flipped over the two caped heroes. She landed on her feet gracefully and sprinted towards the door, not glancing back once. As Batman rose to his feet to follow, an arm stopped him.

"Wait."

Batman raised a brow as he turned his attention to his teammate with confusion in his eyes. "What-"

"We must let her go," J'onn said, confusing the mysterious man even more.

"What are you talking about?"

"She has no choice."


	5. And The Chase Begins

Hey everyone! Here is chapter 5! Thank you for reading so far! And thank you for the support! If you have anything to say just let me know through a message or review! You're more than welcome to say anything to me!

Now, on with the story!

* * *

"Aurora? Are you home?" A pair of blue eyes stared at an unopened apartment door and hardened. "Aurora! Open the door right now! You better not be sleeping still!" A sigh filled the air as a red haired woman stood outside of an apartment room on the third floor. Dialing a number on her cell phone, the irritated woman began to mumble to herself.

"I swear, if you're still asleep on a Saturday morning, when you **promised **we'd go to brunch, I'm going to freak out."

She listened and waited as the sound of the phone ringing on her end filled her ears. She frowned as she received her best friend's voicemail. "Aurora! I'm outside your door, pick up!" As the woman continued with her phone call, she failed to notice a figure quietly approaching behind her. "I'm serious! I'm giving you five…" Noticing the shadow hovering over her, the woman slowly turned around. Her eyes widened.

"AAH!"

* * *

_GASP_

A pair of bright brown eyes snapped open as Aurora tried to catch her breath. She winced and rubbed her neck, slowly sitting up. "Note to self, never spend a night at the office again." Standing up, Aurora sighed and made her way over to her personal coffee maker. She yawned, glancing at the time.

"10:30 already?" she mumbled to herself. Her eyes widened as she quickly remembered her lunch date. "Oh no!" Forgetting about her coffee, Aurora grabbed her purse and jacket, sprinting out the door.

"Christina's going to kill me!" she said to herself as she reached into her bag for her phone. As she grabbed it she frowned. "It's dead, great! Just my luck," she snapped to herself. She continued to sprint down the streets and finally reached her apartment building. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and sighed, wiping the small drip of sweat from her brow. As she took a step she heard a voice yell out to her.

"Watch out, lady!" Aurora's eyes widened as a man pushed past her, hurrying his way down the street without a second glance at her. She stumbled over her feet and began to fall.

"You watch it, man!"

Aurora's eyes widened as she felt a pair of arms catch her, carefully holding her. She held tightly to an arm and sighed as she rubbed her head, the ache in her temples growing quickly.

"You alr-hey, I know you!"

Aurora raised a brow as the man helped her stand to her feet. She looked over and examined her rescuer. He had familiar red hair and blue eyes, and his smile, it was all too recognizable. "…You…You were the one that helped me the day I was late for work, right?"

"Yup, that's me. So we meet again," the red head said with a grin. Aurora stared at the man for a moment before she smiled, nodding her head.

"Looks like it," she replied back with a smile. Taking a moment to think before she acted, the raven haired girl took a deep breath, feeling as though, for some really odd reason, she could trust this man. Perhaps it was his friendly smile, or the fact that he had helped her twice already. Whatever the reason was, Aurora was taken in by the comfortableness and swallowed whole.

"Aurora Stevenson." She hesitated for a moment before holding her hand out to her new friend. The man blinked before smiling and nodded his head.

"Wally West," he said as he held her hand in his own. The two blinked for a moment as they slowly shook the other's hand. Something about the touch was familiar to them. Perhaps it was because their hands seemed to fit perfectly with each other, or maybe it was the fact that the warmth from the touch was sucking them in.

"Um.." Pulling her hand away as quickly as she could, Aurora ran her fingers through her hair, trying to forget about the strange sensation. "So, what exactly are you doing around here?"

"I was just heading back from work is all, then I saw a damsel in distress and well, you know from there," Wally said playfully as Aurora rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Who said I was a damsel in distress?"

"No need to say it," Wally retorted back playfully. Aurora smirked, tilting her head to the side slightly. Something about their exchange in conversation was familiar as well, something she actually felt _slightly _comfortable with.

"I-" Aurora's eyes widened as she remembered her forgotten plans once again. "Crap!" She quickly turned around, running into her apartment building, leaving a slightly confused Wally behind.

The man raised a brow, but smiled. He waited for a moment before he watched the door to the complex open and Aurora stick her head out. "Would you like to come in?"

* * *

"That's really weird, I'm sure Christina said she'd be here around 10:30." Aurora frowned as she walked into her kitchen, setting her purse and keys on the counter. She sighed and glanced over at her guest and smiled.

"You can sit if you want, I'm going to be right back," she said as she walked down the small hallway and into her room.

Wally stared after the woman for a moment before he started to look around her cozy home. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, glancing at a picture frame holding the image of Aurora and a red headed woman. Wally picked the picture up and his eyes softened as he smiled slightly. The Aurora in the picture was a couple years younger and looked like a very happy person. The gleam in her eyes made the picture so much brighter; it was as if she was just full of life.

"That was taken a few years ago." The red headed man looked over his shoulder with a smile, setting the picture frame down back on the table.

"It's a nice picture," Wally commented as Aurora chuckled, walking over to her table. She took a seat and yawned. Her guest joined her, taking a seat across the table from her.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Hmm, you got any coffee?"

"Coffee it is."

Wally watched as Aurora stood, disappearing into the kitchen. The smile on Wally's face disappeared as a more frantic expression etched itself in its place. '_What the heck am I doing here?' _

"How do you like it?"

"Uh, ten packets of sugar should be good."

"Ten?"

"…I like sugar."

Aurora laughed, shaking her head and grabbing ten packs of sugar. '_What a weird guy,'_

'_Who am I trying to kid here? I'm no Batman!' _Wally grabbed a chunk of hair as he pulled, glancing around. _'I'm probably just overreacting about this…actually, I know I am, but...'_

"_You really do have a way with words." _

'_I can't stop thinking about it.'_

"Here you go."

Wally gained his composure and smiled as he took the mug from the woman's hand. "Thanks."

"No problem," Aurora said as she sat and sighed, feeling a bit more relaxed than she had before.

"Your place is really clean," Wally suddenly commented as he looked around like a child in a candy shop. Aurora laughed as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Thank you, I guess?"

"Your welcome!"

The two immediately broke into a long conversation about what they did, what they liked, things Aurora normally didn't share with anyone. She wasn't used to talking with anyone but Christina, but something about this Wally character made her want to tell him about herself, and it made her want to know more about him.

"I'm not kidding! It was this big!" Holding his arms out as far as he could, Wally tried to demonstrate the length of the supposed _'_talking gorilla' he had gotten in a fight with. Aurora laughed as she shook her head. As she went to take a sip of her drink, she stopped, noticing the cup now empty. Raising her brow, she glanced up at the time and her eyes widened.

"Wow, it's already after noon," she pointed out. Wally looked up at the clock hanging on the wall and laughed.

"Well, you know what they say, time goes by when you're having a good time."

"I guess so." Aurora smiled as Wally returned the favor with his own. The two sat in a rather comfortable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence. Aurora shook her head as she sighed, catching Wally's full attention.

"What is it?"

"To be honest, I haven't felt this good in awhile," Aurora said as Wally smiled at her. She seemed to be a bit more full of life than she had when they first met.

"We should go out and do something," Wally suddenly decided. Aurora raised a brow as she watched the man stand up with a determined look in his eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me! Lets go out," he said with a grin on his face. Aurora stared with wide eyes before she began to laugh. She shook her head as she smiled up at her guest.

"Well-" The two stopped as they heard the sound of a phone beeping. Aurora sighed as she stood to her feet and walked to her bedroom.

"One second," she called out as she walked into her room. She grabbed her cell phone from the charger and yawned.

"So you did call," she mumbled, referring to her best friend. She dialed the number of her voicemail and waited patiently.

"_Aurora! I'm outside your room…"_

"Man, I really was worked up for nothing," Wally said to himself as he leaned happily in his chair. He smiled up at the ceiling as he locked his hands behind his head. '_She checks out to me,' _he thought to himself as he couldn't help but grin. He was relieved that Aurora hadn't been who he had been expecting. That would have been a damper on his day.

Before he could continue on with his happy thoughts, his eyes widened as he stood to his feet, hearing something fall to the ground. He quickly ran down the hall, trying to refrain himself from running too fast. "Aurora, are you-" His eyes widened as he found the woman on her knees, one hand covering her mouth and the other squeezing tightly to her phone. "Whoa now!" The red head kneeled beside the rather frazzled woman as she trembled.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Wally said, trying to gain the black haired woman's attention. "C'mon, talk to me," he said more frantically, shaking her slightly. Finally gaining her attention, Aurora looked up at Wally, the life in her eyes gone.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"What-"

"I can't explain right now, but I really have to go!" She stood to her feet and quickly ran out of the room, not bothering to grab any of her things. Wally's eyes widened as he followed after her but stopped. She was already way ahead of him and unless he was planning on revealing his true identity to her, he had no choice but to stay behind.

"…What just happened?"

* * *

"Aurora Stevenson, you said?"

"Yup, this is her place."

"And you said she just collapsed and then ran out."

"Exactly."

Flash stood inside of the empty apartment of Aurora as he and his teammate looked around the empty place.

"You think something serious is going on?"

"I don't know, what do you think, Bats?" Said superhero narrowed his eyes at the Scarlett Speedster, not appreciating his nickname very much. Flash smiled sheepishly as he cleared his throat, walking towards the empty bedroom.

"Hey, J'onn. You find anything yet?"

"Perhaps," the Martian said as Flash quickly appeared beside the man.

"What is it?" Flash asked curiously as J'onn glanced at him.

"I am getting a strong emotion from this." He held up Aurora's forgotten cell phone and Flash's eyes brightened as he snapped his fingers.

"That makes sense!" he said as J'onn held the phone in his hands. He concentrated on the phone, pushing his surroundings out, and took a deep breath.

"I'm guessing you've got something?" Flash turned around as he watched Batman walk into the room. The masked man glanced at his green friend and nodded his head, receiving his answer. The two stood in silence as J'onn continued his analysis on the cell phone. His eyes continued to glow for a few more minutes before the glow faded back.

"Her friend is in danger," he explained, surprising the other two heroes.

"Who?"

"Christina Alexandrova."

"Do you think that's where Aurora went?" Flash asked as J'onn shook his head.

"It is a possibility."

"Alright, lets-"

"Flash."

Said man stopped in his tracks as he quirked an eyebrow up and looked back at Batman. "What's up?"

"Before we do anything," he started, "Why are we doing this?"

Flash's eyes widened as he stared at the question as he blinked. "What do you mean, why?"

"Exactly what I said."

Flash thought for a moment, glancing at J'onn for some sort of assistance. The man glanced at Batman before handing the cell phone the man in red.

"Answer him," J'onn said gently. Flash smiled at his teammate as he looked back at Batman.

"Why else? You heard the big guy, someone's in trouble," Flash stated as he smirked confidently. "And it's the Justice League's job to protect and serve, right?"

Batman stared for a moment before smirking a bit and walking out of the room. "Lets get going then."

* * *

'_I can't believe you abandoned them.' _A rather confused woman stood in an old condemned building, leaning against the boarded up wall. She frowned to herself as she shook her head, squeezing tightly to the test tube in one hand, a shining diamond in the other. She looked up to the sky and frowned. _'I wonder if they're ok...' _

"Ah, I see you're right on time, Jinx." Said woman glared as she looked over at the shadow in the room.

"Psimon."

"No need to be so hostile, woman," he said with a smirk as he stepped out of the darkness. The two stood at the far ends of the room, not knowing whether to approach the other or to stand their ground.

"…I've brought you what you wanted, now-"

"Ah, ah. Lets not be hasty," the telepath said snidely as the dark haired woman growled. Though her eyes were hidden, anyone could have seen the intent to kill seeping through her mask.

"Come now, lets talk somewhere more…private."

* * *

"I'm telling you! We don't know anything and even if we did, we wouldn't tell you!"

Batman narrowed his eyes as he stood across a metal table from the small man he had managed to arrest a few days before. "Is that your final answer?"

"Man, even Bats can't break the little guy," Flash pointed out as he stood on the other side of the two way mirror. He glanced over at J'onn and raised a brow as he saw the Martian smirk. Turning back to the mirror, his eyes widened as he watched Batman walking away from the table, a quivering Gizmo hugging himself. The fastest man alive blinked and watched as Batman walked into the room, glancing over at the officers. They nodded and quickly walked into the interrogation room, cuffing the slightly shaken up thief.

"He's agreed to help us."

"H-How did you…but!" Flash looked over once more at Gizmo and shook his head with a smirk plastered on his face. "Nice."

"Here's the next one." The three raised a brow as the looked over at the office door.

"Who's next?" Flash asked as the officer moved out of the way of the door and walked in,

"Mammoth?" The three stared, slightly surprised as the larger man avoided their gaze.

"This one came up to us on his own," the man in uniform explained as he motioned for the villain to walk into the interrogation room. Batman glanced at Flash as he nodded and followed his teammate into the room. The three heroes sat in the room and a very stiff silence, the tension not bad, but very strange. Flash raised a brow as he glanced from Mammoth to Batman, before deciding to take things into his own hands.

"So, you actually wanted to talk to us?" he asked curiously, catching both Batman and Mammoth's attention. The man in red gave Mammoth a soft expression as the villain sat in his chair for a moment, mulling his thoughts over. He glanced up at the scarier man of the two and then at the more friendly looking one.

"…It's Psimon."

The two raised a brow as they exchanged curious glances

"Who's Psimon?" Batman asked as Mammoth looked up at him.

"He's the reason why Jinx came back."

"How do you know that?" Flash asked as the bigger man shook his head.

"She didn't have to say it, but I knew. She's been out of it for too long, not to mention the reason she quit was because of Psimon, and Superman." At the mention of their colleague, the two paid close attention.

"How so?" the dark man asked as Mammoth glanced at the mirror on the wall facing him.

"Psimon and Jinx never got along. He was out for the bigger picture, Jinx was just lookin' to get by day to day," Mammoth explained. "She was never really about gaining control of the world or whatever," he said as Flash's eyes softened.

"Whether she wanted to conquer the world or steal her fair share of jewels, she's still-"

"Wait."

Batman raised a brow as he examined the humorless expression on Flash's face. "Let him finish," he said as Batman glanced over at Mammoth and nodded. The relaxed man cracked his neck as he sighed, shaking his head.

"By the time Jinx disappeared, her and Psimon were at each other's throats," he explained. "Fearsome Five, what we used to be, was breaking up because those two just couldn't stay on the same page."

"What happened?" Flash asked as he took a seat at the table, his interest in the story growing more with each passing second.

"Psimon wanted to move on to more 'bigger and better' things, we all knew what that meant, and Jinx didn't," he stated as he shrugged. "Most of us sided with Jinx, she was right. I mean sure, what we do ain't right, but it's not like taking over the world completely," he said as Flash's eyes softened.

"_Even if I wanted to be a hero, it's too late for me." _

It was strange, though Jinx was a villain, she wasn't all at the same time. She was a baffling character to Flash.

"You're telling me that none of the Fearsome Five members wanted to go along with this Psimon?" Batman asked, not able to buy the story just yet. Mammoth shook his head as he stared at his cuffed hands.

"I mean, yeah, world domination sounded pretty good, wouldn't it to you?" Mammoth asked honestly as he looked up at Batman. The man thought for a moment before looking away from the confessing man. "I mean, me and Gizmo were all for it, until Jinx talked us out of it."

"Why did she?"

Mammoth looked over at Flash as he gave the man a sincere, earnest gaze. The thief's eyes softened for a moment, quite the change for the usually angry and frustrated man.

"I don't know, to be honest, I was pretty surprised when she said she wasn't for the whole plan," Mammoth started. "She loved stealing and robbing and causing trouble, that was her thing, she was Jinx for a reason."

"How did you two end up helping her with the three robberies?" Batman asked as Mammoth looked over at the hero.

"She showed up one day, not a warning or anything, and with that same smirk she disappeared with, she asked if we wanted to pull a heist for old time's sake," Mammoth explained.

"And you think this is all because of Psimon, then?" Batman asked, wanting to get his facts straight. Mammoth nodded his head as Flash stood up, meeting Batman's gaze.

"How do you know Jinx didn't have a change of heart and decided to work with Psimon?"

"She wouldn't," Flash suddenly said, surprising both, Batman and Mammoth. The runner blinked as he smiled sheepishly. "Trust me on this one."

"…_I don't have a choice." _

Flash was positive that Jinx hadn't just suddenly joined forces with Psimon, that was out of the question. He wouldn't listen to anyone, no matter what.

"I got a question," Flash said as Mammoth looked over at him. "Why did you decide to help us?"

"I'm not helping you," Mammoth said bluntly.

"Ouch."

"I'm doing this because Jinx needs me," he said as Flash and Batman glanced at each other. "She's had my back for a long time, I got hers. Simple as that," Mammoth stated as Flash smirked.

"Good enough for me," he said as he placed his hands on his hips, looking over at Batman. "What do you think?" he asked curiously as Batman stared at his current prisoner. He hid his frown as he kept his usual, stoic expression. He was never one to go easy on his enemies, especially those who deserved their punishment, but could he really argue?

He stared for one more moment before he looked over at Flash and nodded his head. The two looked at Mammoth and smirked.

"How would you like to meet an old friend?"


	6. Over The Edge Part One

Hey everyone! It's been a long while! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! I've just been trying to get everything in order, but I'm updating now! Oh, to those who've read this and have also read my other story, _Ignite_, the sequel to that story should be coming out very shortly! So just wait for that! Anyway, thank you for all the support so far and I hope you readers like this one! Review/Message please! =) Advice/Comments are very welcome!

* * *

"..Psimon, where are we going?" a soft voice mumbled as two figures walked down the hall of an underground building. Blue eyes glanced around the dim lit hall as they glared at the man walking in front. The hostility was very apparent, even for the man walking ahead.

"Now, now, Jinx. Patience is key."

"Shut your mouth," said villainess snapped as she glared daggers at Psimon. The man chuckled as he looked back at her.

"Your fiery personality is something I always liked."

"Please, spare me. You and I both know you couldn't stand me."

"Only because you stood in the way of something that could have been-"

"Destructive to all of us? Ridiculous? Cruel?"

"Don't pretend to be a saint, Jinx. You were more cruel than I in your time," Psimon snapped as he narrowed his eyes at her. Jinx tried to come up with a counter response, but found his statement very true. Jinx had done many cruel and selfish things in her experience as being a villain, things she wished she could take back .

Psimon glanced back at the woman and smirked, noticing her silence, he had won this battle. "Don't wear such a long face, dear," he said mockingly as Jinx narrowed her eyes at Psimon. "We're almost there,"

"You never answered my questions, Psimon. Where are we going?" Jinx asked once more as the psychic smirked to himself.

"We're going to my place."

* * *

"Huh…she's still not back." Blue eyes stared around an empty apartment room, disappointment filling them. He walked slowly into the master bedroom and leaned against the doorframe, finding everything the same way he had left it the last time he had been in Aurora's home.

"Are you worried?" Flash looked over his shoulder and smiled as he found J'onn walking towards him.

"Me? Worried?" The Flash tried to wear his usual grin, but stopped as J'onn gave him a knowing look. "Yes."

J'onn watched Flash as he stared at the empty room. The Martian's eyes softened; he knew something Flash didn't know, but did he have the heart to say anything?

"Where's Bats?" J'onn's eyes widened for a moment as Flash's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. The hero in red tilted his head slightly to the side, an innocent look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Batman is waiting outside."

"And the other two?"

"They're quite cooperative, much to my and Batman's surprise."

"Hah, I guess even he gets surprised every once in a while," Flash said playfully as he turned and exited the room.

"You coming, J'onn?" he called back as J'onn stood there for a moment, staring at the picture of the home owner on the bedside table.

"…Yes."

* * *

"So where exactly are we heading?"

"We're heading to the only place Psimon could possibly be, dimwit."

"Hey!" Flash frowned as Gizmo shook his head, rolling his eyes. As the techno geek sat on Flash's shoulders, the man running to keep up with Batman's car, glanced back seeing J'onn flying above the car. He looked at the Bat mobile and smirked as he looked back forward.

'_I have got to get me one of those,' _he thought to himself as he glanced up at the small man he was carrying.

"Where to now?"

"Take a right here," Gizmo instructed as he stared down at his tracking monitor. _'Sorry, Jinx. But you're not the only one who had a trick up their sleeve.' _

Holding his arm out to the side, Flash took a right, instructing Batman and J'onn to follow. The two followed after quickly, almost having a hard time keeping up with the fast runner.

"Hn…why's this punk so attached to Jinx?"

Batman glanced over at the man sitting in his passenger seat before looking back at the road. "Good question," he replied back as he smirked slightly.

"You never know with that one."

* * *

"What exactly is this?"

"Ah, it's been a long time for you, hasn't it?" Psimon smirked as he opened the large double doors to his lair. "This is our old HQ, as you would call it. Of course, I've made a few new improvements here and there," he explained as he watched Jinx cautiously enter the room, glancing around at her surroundings.

"I can tell," she mumbled as she glanced at the many different experiments sitting on a counter. "It has…your touch," she said with a disgusted expression on her face. Psimon smirked as he crossed his arms, the doors shutting behind him. He walked over to the large computer system, typing a few codes here and there.

"What are you doing?" Jinx asked as Psimon glanced back at her.

"You can never be too careful," he stated as he set up his security system.

"Now," he started. "Where is the diamond?"

Jinx glared as she pulled the diamond from the pouch in her hand. Psimon smirked as he nodded his head approvingly. "And the chemical?"

"Here," the villainess snapped back as she pulled out the test tube of acid. Psimon nodded with excitement gleaming in his eyes as he took a step towards Jinx.

"Perfect, now all you have to do is-"

"Wait," Jinx pulled her hands behind her back as she gave Psimon a suspicious gaze. "First, tell me why you want all of this stuff," she demanded as the psychic thought for a moment. He smirked before shrugging, turning towards his computer.

"I suppose that's the least I can do for you."

"Damn straight," Jinx snapped as she held tightly to the remaining object separating Psimon from the world.

Pulling up an image of what looked to be some sort of large missile shooter, Psimon looked back at Jinx with a pleasant smile on his face. "I, of course, am going to destroy the world today, and make it my own."

* * *

"Is this it?"

Five men stood outside of a cave in the middle of an isolated forest, curiosity etched on one man's face.

"This is it. Man, Psimon sure did change a lot," Gizmo mumbled as he rolled his eyes and shook his head. Mammoth scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"Inside the cave, that's where Psimon is?" Batman asked as he looked down at the smaller man. Gizmo nodded his head as he looked up at the masked man.

"Yup, and if we're right, Jinx will for sure be there."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go-"

"Wait." The four men turned back and looked at the Martian as he stared at the cave entrance.

"That woman."

"Aurora?" Flash said shocked as J'onn shook his head.

"No, the one on the phone."

"…Christina?" Flash asked as he thought back, trying to remember who Aurora's friend was. J'onn nodded his head as he concentrated, his eyes staying pasted to the cave.

"She's here."

* * *

"P-Psimon, what the hell are you talking about?" Jinx took a weak step back as the shock in her eyes brought a laugh from the man's gut. He looked at the computer screen and smirked as he turned back to Jinx.

"All of these elements you brought me, the ink on the painting, the diamond, and the acid; it's all apart of my plan," Psimon explained as Jinx stared through her mask, the beat of her heart quickening with each passing second.

"You're insane!"

"It's strange how the line between genius and insane are always crossed," Psimon retorted back with a smirk as he took a step towards Jinx. "Now, if you would be so kind."

The villainess glanced down at the two items in her hand and at the painting leaning against the wall adjacent to her. She turned her attention back to the man in front of her and bit her lip.

It was always at these kinds of times where Jinx found herself lost of words. She knew that her past self would have easily given Psimon all he needed and would have joined sides with him, but was she still that same person? Sure, she had the name and the outfit and the powers, but did she still have the intent that she once did? Could she really do what she was about to do?

"…No."

Psimon's eyes widened as he heard Jinx spit the word out. "What did you just say?"

"I said NO!" Jinx snapped as she thrust her hand forward, a beam of pink following the motion. Psimon quickly leaped to the left, avoiding the killing blow. He watched over his shoulder as the table behind him exploded, shattering to pieces. He growled as he turned to the elemental witch, a cold look pasted on her face.

"Jinx."

"I'm not your puppet, Psimon!" she snapped as she turned to run. The man quickly reached for his computer, pressing a large red button. Jinx's eyes widened as the room began to shake, the lights flashing red. She looked around before turning back to her former teammate. The man smirked at her as he cracked his knuckles, the crazed look in his eyes instilling a bit of fear in Jinx's soul.

"You have made a grave mistake."

* * *

"Man, it's really cramped in here," An uncomfortable expression fell upon Flash's face as he ducked, making sure to keep his head from hitting the ceiling of the rather small cave entrance.

"It's just a trick," Gizmo stated, walking casually through the small tunnel. "Once we get far enough, you'll see."

"Just shut up and get us there already." The four turned back and stared at a very hunched over Mammoth grimacing, his shoulders aching a bit. Flash and Gizmo stifled their laughs as they continued ahead, the larger man of the group snapping under his breath.

"Hn." The man in black watched as the three went on ahead, almost content expression pasted on their face.

"It's strange." Batman glanced over his shoulder as J'onn stood behind him, staring at the three as well. "Working together with them, you almost forget they are the ones we have been trying to put away," J'onn stated as Batman stared for a moment longer before walking ahead, catching up with the others. J'onn's eyes softened for a moment before they widened, the ground beneath their feet trembling. The five all exchanged confused glances.

"What's happening?" Flash asked as Batman took the lead.

"We're about to find out."


	7. Over The Edge Part Two

Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews and messages! I'm glad you all like this so far! Hope you enjoy this one!

If anyone has anything to say don't hesitate to review or message! Advice and comments are definitely welcome, good or bad! =)

* * *

Dark eyes flickered around a now almost destroyed base, searching for the man that was bringing down the cave-like room. _'As long as Psimon doesn't get his hands on the diamond it'll be ok,' _Jinx thought to herself as she held her breath, hearing the sound of the psychic's feet lightly tapping against the rubble on the ground.

"You can't hide forever," Psimon hissed as he glanced around the room. He held his arm out, smirking widely as he focused on his toppled over table. "There you are!"

Jinx's eyes widened as she felt herself fly forward, the table she had been using as a shield now forcing her to fall over. She winced as she slid across the rock-like floor, new scrapes forming on her body. She held her painful yelp in, forcing herself to stand to her feet. Jinx growled as she took sharp breaths, the pain in her side becoming worse and worse by the second. She glanced over at the barely functioning computer screen and her eyes hardened. Psimon's eyes widened as he watched Jinx hold both her hands out to him. A long, pink strip of energy came rushing at him, and before he could react, the mind reader found himself wrapped up by her. He growled as he fell to the ground, not able to move much.

"Release me!" Ignoring Psimon's shouts, Jinx quickly made her way towards the computer screen. Trying to salvage what she could, she smiled widely as she cracked through the man's system.

'_Come on,' _Jinx thought to herself as a gleam of determination shined in her eyes. _'Where-' _Her eyes widened as her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes hardened as the screen displayed an image of a red haired woman chained to a rock wall, blindfolded by a cloth. Her clothes were a bit torn and it looked as though she was shouting out, though the audio wasn't coming through. She growled as she turned to Psimon, who was still struggling with his binding.

"Where is she?" Jinx shouted as she pointed to the computer screen. "Where did you put her, Psimon?"

"Ha, ha. This place is much bigger than just this room," Psimon laughed as he wiggled a bit, feeling the grip of his binding slowly loosening.

"This isn't a joke, where did you put her?" Jinx shouted, her patience gone long before any of this had happened.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that!" He laughed manically as he broke Jinx's rope. He jumped to his feet and with the sheer force of his mind, blew Jinx back. She shouted out in shock as she felt herself collide with the screen behind her, breaking it completely. She groaned as she fell to the ground, the pain too excruciating for her to describe. Psimon smirked as he dusted himself off, slowly walking towards her.

"Give up. I've already taken the acid from you, so just give me the diamond."

"Over my dead body!" Jinx shouted as she slowly began to push herself up from the ground.

"Hn, suit yourself." Psimon smirked as his cased brain began to glow, his hand held out to Jinx.

"Goodbye-"

"I think you mean hello!"

Psimon's eyes widened as he felt a fist agonizingly twist his face to the side. He yelled in pain as he stumbled back, falling to the ground from the sudden shock of the punch to his face. Jinx stared at the fallen man with wide eyes, her brain not fast enough to register what had just happened.

"Need a hand?" A pair of dark eyes stared up at a red and yellow hero. The man smiled down at her, but his smile faded as he examined the injured woman, her state clearly not good. He kneeled down before her as he frowned at her. "You ok?"

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Jinx exclaimed as she gaped at the man.

"What do you think?" Flash smiled. "I'm here to rescue you."

The words hit a sore spot in Jinx's heart as she felt her chest twist, her breathing becoming short. She blinked away the angry, sad, and relieved tears that begged to be released. She shook her head, gaining her composure back. "Flash-" Her eyes widened as she watched the man yelp out in shock, being shoved to the side by a sudden presence. "Flash!"

"Meddlesome fool." Psimon stood to his feet as he wiped the dribble of blood coming from his mouth. He growled, but smirked as he made his way towards the wincing hero.

"Psimon, stop!" Jinx snapped as she stood to her feet. Before she could make another move, her eyes widened as Psimon aimed his palm at her, and with his abilities, slammed her into the cave wall. She shouted in pain, her feet dangling in the air. She winced and jerked, trying to break free from Psimon's telepathic hold. "P-Psimon!" the woman choked out as she tried her best to break free from his grip.

The man ignored her completely as he kept his eyes pasted on The Flash. Said hero, groaned as he went to sit up but was stopped by an unknown force. He did his best to try and fight against the strength against, but to no avail.

"So, you're The Flash," Psimon said condescendingly as he smirked. The fastest man alive glared up at Psimon as he grunted, still not able to move very much. "I've heard so much about you and the Justice League," the mad man said laughing as he shook his head.

"Leave him be!" Jinx exclaimed as she struggled to free herself. The man continued to pretend he couldn't hear her as he smirked to himself. He knelt down beside Flash's body as he tried to break free from the brain-exposed man's power.

"Whoa!" Flash exclaimed as he felt Psimon grab his head. He jerked his head back and forth, wanting to escape the crazy man's hand. He grit his teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut, not knowing what else to do. Psimon smirked as his brain began to glow. "Psimon! Stop!" Jinx shouted frantically as she began to flail around. Glancing at the ground she gritted her teeth. _'Damn, if I could only-' _Jinx looked up, and to her extreme disappointment she saw Psimon stand with a triumphant look on his face.

"Well, stand up, my boy." Flash did as he was told, surprising Jinx completely. Her eyes widened as Psimon's grip released her, and she fell to the ground, landing with a thud. She winced, but ignore the pain for the most part. She blinked a she stared over at a blank-faced Flash. A nervous look appeared on her face as the villainess took a few deep breaths.

"..Flash?" she called out hesitantly. The man didn't respond as he stood deathly still beside Psimon, who only seemed entertained by everything happening. "Flash?" Jinx called out more urgently, fear enveloping her heart. Psimon laughed as he wrapped an arm around the stiff hero's shoulders.

"Don't you remember this move of mine, Jinx?" he asked sarcastically as he smirked cynically. Jinx growled, but before she could begin to rant at the man, they were both interrupted.

"Flash!" a deeper voice shouted. The two former partners looked over at the almost crushed entrance to see a black caped man, along with three other people. Jinx's eyes widened as she took a step towards the new company.

"Gizmo? Mammoth?" she asked as the two smirked at her.

"You think we'd let you have all the fun?" Gizmo asked as he glanced over at Psimon. "What the heck did you do to this place?" he snapped as the taller man rolled his eyes.

"Your sense of taste was always revolting."

"Hey!" As the two continued to argue, the Batman looked over at his other partner.

"Flash."

Jinx looked over at Batman as he stared at the motionless Flash, which truly concerned him, though it wasn't seen on his face.

"It is as if his mind is being suppressed," J'onn quietly stated as Batman glanced at him.

"By what?"

"By him," Gizmo murmured as his eyes narrowed at the only man capable of controlling others. Psimon laughed as he held his arm out to Flash.

"You are correct! Now, show them what you are capable of!"

Before the others could even react, Gizmo was shoved back, flying a few feet back. Mammoth's eyes widened as he felt something hard slam into his head; later he would discover that it was a rock. Watching everything happen in a matter of seconds, Batman reached for his utility belt, but before he could grab anything, a strong hand grabbed his arm, and began to swing him around at a speed so fast that he felt as if he weren't even moving. Batman grit his teeth as he flew in the air, smashing into a table and crushing it.

"Flash." Said man stopped for a moment as he turned his attention to the last man standing. He gave J'onn a blank stare as the Martian gave him a soft gaze.

'_You don't have to do this.'_

'_J-J'onn?' _a struggling voice strained out. J'onn nodded his head as he continued to concentrate on the red hero.

'_I am here,' _he stated evenly. _'Flash, you must break free from this man's grasp.'_

'_I-I…I don't…'_ Flash blinked as his head began to spin, his thoughts swimming in an ocean of confusion.

"I don't think so," Psimon snapped as he leaped forward, slamming his fist into J'onn's face. The unsuspecting Martian stumbled back, but before another fist could hit him, he quickly dodged it, and so began the fight between the two telepathic men.

"Flash, you know what to do," Psimon called out to his drone. The man didn't answer, but turned, walking towards the now conscious Batman. The mysterious man winced, as he slowly sat up, but quickly took notice of the shadow looming over him. He looked up and his eyes narrowed as Flash stared down at him.

"Flash, don't do this," the man said, trying to reach the man through Psimon's trick. Not responding, Flash went to make a move, but was stopped.

"Don't!" Turning his head toward the direction of the more feminine voice, Flash grunted as a pink beam threw him back. Batman looked over at Jinx as she quickly approached him. "You alright?" she asked as the man nodded his head. The elemental witch turned her attention towards the standing Flash and her eyes widened as he disappeared.

"Watch-" Before Batman could warn the woman, Flash appeared behind her. Jinx span around, but not fast enough. She yelled in pain as Flash punched her square in the jaw. She growled, and before the man could go in for another attack, she held her hands out, creating a shield. The Flash continued to try and create a hole into the shield, but could not succeed in actually breaking through it.

"Stop!" Jinx shouted frantically as she tried to stand her ground. She glanced back, noticing just how close to the wall she was getting; her strength was not so bad, but when put against someone like Flash, it was incomparable. Within a matter of seconds, Jinx was pressed against the wall, her shield crumbling. "Flash, don't!" she shouted as she watched the man pull his fist back. Acting as quickly as she could, Jinx grabbed both of Flash's hands, trying to fight against his strength.

"G-Get a hold of your self!" Jinx snapped as she tried to find any sort of sign that the hero was coming back to life. She frowned and winced as the pressure from Flash's hands began to make her arms ache. "Fl-Flash!" she yelled as the man didn't respond and continued to fight against her.

"Jinx." The woman looked over at Batman as he looked at her, asking if she needed help with his eyes. She shook her head as best as she could, looking over at Psimon, to see him slamming J'onn against the rock wall, making the room tremble slightly.

"I-I'll be fine!" she called out. The Batman, though hesitant, nodded. The woman watched as Gizmo joined Batman, Mammoth standing to his feet, shaking his head. He looked over at the villainess, and she smirked, reassuring the larger man that she'd be ok. He nodded and quickly approached Gizmo's side, the three then quickly joining J'onn's battle with Psimon. Jinx took a deep breath as she turned her attention to the brainwashed Flash. She gave the man a regretful expression as she shook her head. She smiled a defeated one as her arms began to quake.

"This is my fault," she mumbled. She may not have been on The Flash's side, but she had never intended to get him, or anyone else for that matter, involved in her problem. It was hard enough for the woman to ask Gizmo and Mammoth for their help, but to drag in the Justice League was just too frustrating.

'_Think, Jinx,' _the brown haired woman snapped to herself. _'I need to help him.'_

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

"..Flash," she started. "If you're there, you've got to listen," she commanded gently. "Do you remember, when we were talking, you said…you said..."

"_You always have a choice."_

"That's what you told me!" Jinx said loudly, hoping that some part of Flash was understanding what she was saying. "You have a choice! You have to fight back against Psimon's control!" she exclaimed as she glanced over at the struggling men against the psychotic criminal. She winced, which put her full attention back to the man in front of her. She frowned as Flash continued to be manipulated by Psimon.

"…You also told me..."

"_I don't think you're a bad guy." _

"And you really meant it," she said softly. "Flash, I _know_ you're not a bad guy. You're…incapable of being one," she stated. "You don't want to do this, I know you don't," she said. Her eyes widened as Flash's force slowly began to lessen.

"If you…if you let the darkness swallow you, like it did me, you'll only hate yourself," she said tenderly. "Don't make the mistake…I did."

"J-Jinx." The woman's eyes widened as Flash began to wince, his head spinning uncontrollably, and his stomach curling. He fell to his knees, Jinx holding him up as best as she could. She held tightly to the struggling man as he hold his head in one hand, the other hand holding Jinx's tightly.

"Flash!" she exclaimed, relieved she had gotten through to the man before it was too late. She glanced over at Psimon and smirked.

"Watch it!" Gizmo shouted as he and the three other men dodged a flying boulder. It collided into the floor, crumbling into little pieces. As Psimon smirked, it disappeared, his head feeling pressure. He turned to the left and he growled as he watched Jinx kneel in front of the hero, who was struggling to break free from Psimon's control. '_I don't think-' _Psimon winced and grunted as he felt a fist slam into his face. He fell to the ground and growled.

"Your fight is with us," Batman said darkly as he glared down at the lone man.

"J-Jinx, y-you there?" Flash choked out as he squeezed his eyes shut. Jinx smiled with fear in her eyes a she nodded her head.

"Flash, you have to listen to me. Psimon is strong. He's not going to just give up his control on you. You have to fight him!" she explained as the man winced, squeezed a bit harder on Jinx's hand. Ignoring the searing pain in her fingers, Jinx grabbed his shoulder with her free hand. "You can do it."

"I-I'm definitely gonna be f-feeling this tomorrow," Flash said between his gritted teeth. Jinx laughed weakly as she shook her head. The black haired villainess gasped slightly as Flash hunched over a bit more, a sharp pain going through his head. He clenched his jaw shut as he tried to gain control of himself, though it was much easier said than done.

"Flash, you've got to stay with me," she eagerly stated as Flash tried to give her a smile.

"I-Is that an-" His eyes widened as a voice filled his head.

'_I'm not going to let you escape.' _

'_You, Psimon.'_

'_That's right, and you are going to help me destroy your little friends whether you want to or not.'_

"Stop!" Flash shouted, making Jinx jump slightly. The man grunted, as he did his best to keep from going unconscious again. Pushing Jinx away, Flash stumbled to his feet, confusing the woman. Jinx didn't say anything, but instead let the man do what he needed to do. No one could help him. The only person who could free Flash, was Flash.

"Get..out of…my head!"


	8. Over The Edge Part Three

Hey all! Here is chapter number 8! I hope you guys all like this one! Thank you for the reviews and messages and I hope you guys keep doin it! I like getting feedback! Any how, enjoy!

* * *

The battling stopped as everyone watched everything play out. Psimon's eyes widened as he stumbled back a bit. It was **_very _**rare for a person to break free from his mind control and when it happened it wasn't pretty, for anyone.

"GAAH!" Psimon shouted out in horror and agony as he felt this excruciating pain course through his body. He fell to one knee as he held his glass cased brain. He continued to scream in pain, and the room begin to shake, the ceiling crumbling and the walls quickly stirring.

"He's gonna blow!" Gizmo shouted over the rumbling. Bracing themselves, everyone watched as Psimon shouted out in pain, an invisible force causing everyone to fly back a few feet. Silence filled the air as everyone began to slowly open their eyes. Groans filled the air as Gizmo sat up, Mammoth following suit. They stared at Psimon, who stayed on his feet, but let his head hang low. Glancing back, the two watched as Batman shook some of the debris from his shoulder, J'onn helping him stand to his feet. The four looked back and watched intently as Jinx stayed knelt beside Flash. He laid limp on the ground, Jinx shaking him vigorously.

"Hey, you idiot! Wake up!" she snapped as she continued to try and bring him around. She held tightly to his shoulders as she closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she calmed down, collecting her composure. Relaxing, she began to release Flash, but stopped.

_Cough Cough_

Jinx's eyes brightened as she looked up and watched as Flash grinned at her, though he winced in the process.

"Y-You didn't think I'd go down that easy, did you?" he asked playfully. Everyone smiled slightly, relieved that things had somehow worked out in a strange sort of way. Before anything could be celebrated, the walls of the old Fearsome Five HQ began to shake, the ceiling rumbling above them.

"Uh oh," Gizmo muttered as he looked over at Batman and J'onn, who were grabbing Psimon's unconscious body. The two heroes looked up and watched as pebbles began to fall to the ground

"We've got to get out of here," Gizmo called out as Mammoth nodded his head, staring up at the ceiling. The other two nodded their heads as they looked over to Jinx and Flash. The woman helped the exhausted runner to his feet as they glanced around the room.

"You alright?" Batman called out as Flash gave him a smile and a nod. "Lets go," Batman said as the four began to head out of the falling room. As Jinx and Flash went to follow, Jinx stopped, her eyes wide.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Flash asked as Jinx ignored him.

"Grab him!" she shouted as she motioned for Mammoth. The large man quickly stomped over to the two, taking Flash from Jinx's care.

"What are you doing?" Flash shouted over the sound of the rocks tumbling to the ground.

"I've got to find them!" Jinx shouted, running deeper into the now shaking lab.

"Hey! Wait!" Flash shouted. He looked up at Mammoth with a flabbergasted look on his face. "Are you just going to let her go?" Flash exclaimed as Mammoth looked over at the others. Gizmo gave him an irritated look as he looked up at the crumbling ceiling.

"We've gotta go!" the smaller man shouted. Batman glanced at Gizmo before he looked over at Flash and Mammoth. He looked over at J'onn as the man turned to Jinx.

"We must go."

* * *

"Hey! Can you hear me!" A pair of dark eyes flickered around the falling apart room, searching for some sort of door or unnoticed passage way. Jinx bit her lip as she growled to herself, the fear in her chest growing inch by inch. _'Alright, if I were Psimon where-'_

"Ah!" the witch tumbled to the ground as she winced, rubbing the back of her head, the rocks hitting her head falling to the ground "What-" she stopped as her eyes widened. '_What is this?' _she asked herself as she saw a latch on the ground. Rubbing off the dust and dirt from the ground, she raised a brow as she grabbed the handle. Using as much of her strength as she had left, she pulled a trap door open and stared at it for a moment. Deciding to stop wasting her time, she quickly walked down the steps in the dark crevice.

"Hello?" she shouted as she glanced around the dark basement.

"Hello?" a voice called out in return. Jinx's eyes widened as she began to sprint through the dark hall. Skidding to a stop, the woman looked into a room and she gasped as she smiled.

"It's ok! You're going to be fine!" Dodging the falling rocks and pebbles, Jinx quickly made her way to the hostage Psimon had taken and began to unchain the woman. The red head sighed as she rubbed her wrists.

"Thank you," the woman said as she pulled off her blindfold. She stared at her savior and her eyes widened. She blinked as Jinx smiled weakly.

"Y-You-"

"Where are the others?" she asked quickly as the now saved woman pointed to her left.

"The next room over," she explained as Jinx created a shield to hold over their heads. As they quickly made their way out of the room.

"Get out of here! I'll be behind you!" Jinx shouted as the woman beside her shook her head.

"I can't-"

"Christina, go!" Jinx commanded with a very stern tone in her voice. Christina hesitated as she bit her lip. She turned and began to sprint down the hall without a second glance. Jinx smiled as she quickly turned and ran into the next room. As she kicked the door open, her eyes softened as she quickly ran over to two figures huddled in the corner. She smiled reassuringly as she glanced up at the ceiling, a crack running right through the middle.

"It's alright, I've got you," Jinx said gently as she pulled the two figures close.

"So this is why."

Her eyes widened as she looked back and stared at The Flash, who used the door frame to keep himself on his feet. She blinked as she looked down at the small forms in her arms. "How did you-"

"It's easy to keep up for me," Flash said with a smirk on his face. Jinx smiled slightly as she looked over the man's shoulder and watched as J'onn came up behind him. Flash looked back at his teammate as the Martian nodded. He quickly walked up to Jinx, taking the two kids into his arms. She looked up at him and nodded a thank you as J'onn smiled a small one. He closed his eyes, turning almost invisible. Jinx and Flash watched as the men flew up, disappearing with the kids.

Jinx quickly stood to her feet as she looked over at Flash, who gave her a soft expression.

"That's why you didn't have a choice," Flash stated. Jinx stared at the stone wall for a moment as she sighed.

"They were just playing on the sidewalk. It was all just wrong place at the wrong time."

The two ignored the grumbling of the building as the rocks continued to plummet towards the ground. Jinx stared in Flash's eyes as she scoffed.

"I'm a born thief. It's what I do, it's what I've always done."

"Doesn't make you evil though."

Jinx stared at the hero through her mask as she laughed, shaking her head. "You just don't give up, do you?"

"Not really," Flash responded as he grinned at her. Suddenly the two stumbled, catching their balance. Returning back to reality, the two began to realize the danger in their current positions.

"Think we should go?" Flash asked with a playful smirk. Jinx nodded her head a she noticed the crack in the ceiling growing bigger. Her eyes widened as she felt herself being tossed lightly into the air. She landed safely in a pair of arms and blinked as she looked up. "You don't mind, do you?"

"P-Put me-" Jinx's eyes widened as she watched a chunk of the ceiling begin to fall. Within a matter of a single second, Jinx found herself outside of the now destroyed room. She looked up at Flash as he smiled down at her.

"No time to argue!" he stated as Jinx rolled her eyes. "Hold on tight," he warned as he began to run at his own pace. Jinx squeezed her eyes shut as she unwillingly wrapped her arms around Flash.

It was a strange feeling, being at the same pace as Flash. Each breath she took was invigorating. Being able to see what The Flash saw every time he ran was thrilling. It was like a cold splash of water was hitting her face with every gust of air that harshly caressed her cheeks. As the wind created from Flash's speed brushed through her hair, it caused shivers to run down the witch's spine. It was nothing like she had ever felt before.

Avoiding boulder by boulder, Flash began to run faster, not wanting to get caught in the chaos. "Hold on, we're gonna be taking this up a notch!"

* * *

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"What's your name?"

"Her name is Christina."

Said woman looked around the Dark Knight and raised a brow as she watched a green man walk towards them with two resting children in his arms. Christina quickly approached the Martian as she gave him a worried expression. "What about the other two?" she asked as the two adults glanced at each other, then back at the cave. Batman placed a comforting hand on Christina's shoulder as he gave her a reassuring gaze.

"Don't worry," he simply stated as he then made his way over to a Bat-cuffed Gizmo and Mammoth.

"This is crap!" the little man snapped as he glared up at Batman, who didn't say anything, but just stared. "We help you find Psimon and lock him up and this is our thanks?" the technological wiz snapped as Mammoth stared at Batman. The man in black stared at the for a moment before he pressed a button on a small remote. Gizmo and Mammoth both blinked as they stared up at the confusing man.

"Wh-What-"

"Unless you'd like to spend some time behind bars," Batman said. The two glanced at each other before standing to their feet. They glanced back at the cave before quickly running off into the forest around them.

"Change of heart?"

Batman glanced over at J'onn as the Martian walked over to the stoic man. "Just giving them a head start," Batman stated as he turned walked toward Christina. J'onn stared for a moment before he smiled.

"Hey!" a voice rang out happily. Everyone looked over and relief ran through their veins as they watched Flash appear before them, Jinx in his arms. Just as they appeared, the cave fell through, crumbling to nothing but a pile of rocks.

"Good timing," Flash stated to himself as he set Jinx on to the ground. The woman sighed as she glanced around and found her two teammates gone. She looked over at Batman, who just smirked. She smiled as she shook her head.

"…Thank you," she started as she looked at the three heroes. "For everything you've done."

"How about a date to show your appreciation?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Jinx snapped as she whistled. The three Justice League members raised a brow before they watched something grab a hold of Jinx. She smirked as she began to fly into the air.

"Thanks, Giz."

"Yeah yeah," the man mumbled as he began to fly away. She watched as the team began to shrink from her view and she smiled.

"She got away…again," Flash mumbled as he anxiously looked over at Batman. The cloaked man watched as the villainess flew away before he smirked.

"We'll just have to get her next time then."

Flash blinked, shocked by the rather calm reaction Batman had given. Before he could go on about it, J'onn caught his attention.

"What is that?"

Flash raised a brow at J'onn question. "What's what?"

"That pouch in your hand," J'onn pointed out. Flash looked down and his eyes widened as he found a small little bag in his hand. He hadn't noticed it before due to all the commotion around him, but as he held it in his hand his eyes widened.

"Wait a second," Flash quickly opened the small bag and his jaw fell open slightly as he pulled a jewel out from it. "No way!" he exclaimed as he stared down at the glimmering diamond in his hand. He looked over at his teammates, who gave him a shocked expression. He stared up at the sky and a small smile appeared on his face. Squeezing the diamond tightly, he threw it up into the air and grinned, catching it with ease.

"C'mon, lets go."

* * *

"Thank you so much for everything you've all done! How can we ever thank you?"

"It's all in a day's work."

The three members of the Justice League nodded their heads at a police officer, who was helping the exhausted Christina out from the Bat-mobile. The Flash smiled at the woman as she smiled back at him and nodded her head. Before she could take another step, a frantic voice called out to her.

"Christina!"

The woman looked over at the voice and her eyes widened as an excited gleam appeared in her eyes. "Aurora!"

The sound of the woman's name quickly caught the Flash's attention as he turned and watched as the dark haired woman rushed out from the police department building. His eyes softened as he smiled and watched the woman sprint up to the recovered red head.

"You almost killed me, I was so scared!" the accountant exclaimed. She wrapped her arms tightly around the woman as Christina laughed, wrapping her arms around her best friend.

"I'm alright, aren't I?" she replied as she sighed. Glancing over to the right, Aurora's eyes widened as she saw the three superheroes watching the scene. Her eyes lingered on Flash as he smiled kindly at her. Her heart melted a bit as she returned the gesture with her own smile.

"You saved her, didn't you?" Aurora asked as she played innocent.

"Well, it's what we do," Flash stated playfully. Aurora chuckled as she shook her head.

"Isn't this the second time we've met?" the black haired woman asked as the hero in red smirked.

"Didn't forget your face, did I?"

Aurora smiled as she glanced over at Christina before turning her attention back to Flash. "Thank you, so much," she said as she looked at Batman and J'onn and smiled to them as well. "All of you, if there's anything I could do-"

"That's not necessary," the man in black stated as he shook his head. He narrowed his eyes as he felt an arm sling itself around his shoulders. He glared at the fastest man as said man ignored the cold gaze.

"Saving people is kind of our thing, so don't worry about it all too much," the man said jokingly as Batman rolled his eyes. Deciding to show more of her gratitude, Aurora reached out her hand to the Martian, shaking his firmly. He smiled gently as she smiled, hiding her wary gaze. Turning her attention to the Batman, she smiled and nodded as she shook his hand. Flash waited patiently for his handshake, but to his surprise, he received something else.

"Whoa." He blinked as he felt a pair of thin arms wrap around his neck. Glancing over at his teammates, he shrugged, trying to keep his composure together; it was futile. The other two could see right through him. He smiled to himself as he wrapped his arms around the woman's waist. Not only was Flash happy, but the Wally hidden away was jumping with glee.

The happiness was short lived as Aurora pulled away from the man. She cleared her throat, and quickly turned to walk away. Grabbing her friend's hand, she pulled the red head towards the police station, giving her a bit of time to quickly nod and give a grateful goodbye to the heroes. They watched, feeling satisfied with their work, though one man was much more pleased than the others.

"Well," Flash started as he pulled his teammates close. "I think things turned out well."

Batman and J'onn glanced at each other before turning to Flash. J'onn chuckled as he nodded his head. "I think he's right."

* * *

"Now, _this_ is just a beauty!" a content voice stated happily. A lone figure stood in front of cracked open vault, the security system safely disabled. A chuckle filled the silence as the slim figure stared at the drawers of money through her mask.

"If you're going to take money, I suggest-Jinx?" Said villainess glanced over her shoulder and smirked as she faced a shocked Flash. He blinked, not expecting to see the thief again. "What are you doing here?" he asked as Jinx casually began to fill her sac up with dollar bills.

"Well, I'm taking money that the bank owes me," she explained as Flash raised a brow. He shook his head as he walked up beside her.

"I thought you were…reformed," the hero stated, trying to find the right word.

"Well, you see, I was never really one to want to take over the world," Jinx started. "But I've never been one to let an offer like this pass."

"Offer?"

"…Whatever!" Jinx snapped as she tied her sac, closing it with ease. She slung the bag over her right shoulder and smirked at Flash as he tried not to smile at her much more lively expression.

"The truth of the matter is, I may have put a hiatus to my thieving for a few years, but the thrill and excitement was never forgotten," she explained. "…I've decided that I'm not going to be a villain…but I definitely need the extra spending money."

Flash's eyes softened as he smiled. "That's a _touching_ story."

"Truly, you're the worst," Jinx snapped. Snapping her fingers, Flash's eyes widened as he felt the different drawers in the vault topple on to his head. He yelped out in pain and shock as he tumbled to the ground. Jinx smirked as she made her way out of the vault. Before she stepped out, her eyes softened behind her pink rimmed mask. She turned to Flash, who shook his head and began to sit up.

"…Don't get used to this." Flash's eyes widened as he looked up to Jinx. "But thank you…for everything."

The moment was easily broken.

"Now if you'll excuse me!"

"Hey!" Even Flash's speed couldn't keep up with Jinx slamming the vault door shut. She smirked at the trapped hero through the small window and chuckled to herself.

"Have fun!"

Flash watched as Jinx waltzed away. Giving the man one last smirk, the elemental witch disappeared into the darkness of the night, sac and all. He smiled a bit, and though he should have felt disappointed in himself, he only felt more alive. His adrenaline was pumping, and in all honesty, he was more than happy to see Jinx again. He wasn't ready to let her go just yet.

"…Aw man! Batman's gonna hate me!"


	9. Case Gone Wrong

__Hey, hey, hey! Sooo, it's been FOREVER since the last time I've updated this story. Way too long actually. I really do love The Flash/Wally as a character and am kind of disappointed in myself for sort of neglecting this story as a whole! Thanks for all of the reviews and messages while I've been gone and no updating. I'm glad to hear that you guys like this story and enjoy reading it! Makes writing better for me ^_^ Here is the next chapter to this story! I'm not sure when the next time I'll be updating is going to be, but hopefully it won't be too far from now! Thanks for everything everyone! And I hope you guys really do like reading this!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story

* * *

The dark abyss surrounding the Watch Tower was nothing new to the seven founding members of the Justice League. Four of the seven members sat in the tower, waiting for anything or anyone that would need their assistance. Superman and Wonder Woman were working on saving a few people from a nasty Earthquake in Chile while J'onn aided those in need of safety from a few minor gunman at a bank in Metropolis. That left Batman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, and Flash to watch the tower.

Batman sat at the control table alone as he analyzed a bit of data from their last mission while Hawkgirl and Green Lantern sparred in the gym they had specially built. As for Flash, he was busy staring out at the space around them, no particular thoughts in his mind.

The Flash sighed as he frowned at his reflection in the glass window of the cafeteria of the tower. He stared at himself for a long moment before he leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. He was utterly bored. There wasn't anything else to explain his feelings. There hadn't been much for him to do since the last big job that he had had. He was happy people were safe and sound, but sometimes he wanted more than the life of waiting for someone who needed help. He wanted something else, but he just wasn't sure what.

Time ticked by normally, but for the fastest man alive, time couldn't have been moving more slowly. It felt as if the seconds were taking hours to go by and he knew that no one else would ever truly understand the agony he felt whenever he got into one of those moods. It was the kind of mood where he felt out of whack with himself. It was the type of mood that made him wish he wasn't so fast, because sometimes he felt so alone and felt like no one would ever be able to keep up with him. His body and soul were at a different pace than everyone else's and in the back of his mind, it scared him.

Suddenly, after what felt like years of sitting and waiting for something, _anything_ to happen, Batman's voice came over the intercom, catching Flash's attention with ease. He smiled widely as the inexplicable man demanded for his presence in the Batman sort of way. He quickly stood to his feet and in a matter of seconds ran into the control room. He smiled a bit more as he watched his colleague look at him from over his shoulder.

"You called?" The Flash asked curiously, trying to hide the fact he was ecstatic by the request. Batman nodded as he turned to the computer screen, the red and yellow hero doing the same.

"Looks like there's a jewel heist going on in your home town."

"Central City?" Flash stated as he tilted his head innocently to the side. His partner nodded as the two watched the screen zoom in on the location of the robbery.

"Looks like there's six people breaking in," Batman explained as he looked up at the speedster. "Grab Green Lantern and head there now."

"You got it!" Flash said with a grin as he turned and began to walk away.

"Don't mess around, Flash," Batman warned. The other hero in the room chuckled as he waved over his shoulder, heeding the man's warning.

"Don't worry! When do I ever?"

"Don't make me count the times," the man from Gotham mumbled under his breath as he watched Flash laugh and walk out of the room. He watched the doors slide shut behind the fastest man before he turned back to the computer screen. He tapped a few keys on the keyboard before a picture of one of the thieves at the heist appeared on his screen. He shook his head and began to question his judgment.

"You better not let her get away this time."

* * *

Jinx was in a terrible mood to say the least.

She knew that she had terrible luck; she had known that her entire life. The day had only proven that more. She had been an hour late to work, which caused her to almost get fired from her only _stable _source of income. Then she broke the heel of her shoe, causing her to fall and rip her favorite pair of pants at the knee. After all of that was said and done, she discovered that Christina was seeing someone.

Now, don't get the woman wrong. She was excited for her best friend, but when she had been told the news of her friend's new boyfriend, she couldn't help but feel…alone. The more and more she thought about it, the more she began to worry. Was she always going to be alone? Was she always going to have to depend on herself for everything? Out of all the abnormal things in her life, couldn't she just have one decent, certain someone by her side to keep her grounded and herself when she felt out of place and lonely?

Since day one, Jinx, or rather Aurora, was never the type to depend on others for anything. She had always been able to do things herself-for the most part-and she was happy that way. She was strong enough to stand on her own feet, but sometimes she was tired and needed someone to lean on. She couldn't forever stand alone.

Knowing she'd be in a sour mood for the rest of the night, there was only one solution to her problem.

"Jinx, you sure about this one?" Rob a jewelry store.

The villainess smirked to herself as she pressed herself against the wall of the large diamond company she and her accomplices had successfully broke into. She glanced around and noticed two guards making their way down the echoing hall. She looked over at a rather larger built man and nodded, the pale blue man nodding his head and making his way into the hall. He swiftly swung his arm around, hitting the two guards and knocking them out in one motion. Before they could hit the ground, a dark shadow caught the two, gently setting them down without a sound.

"Nice work, you two," Jinx stated as she turned to her temporary teammates.

"Now, Star Sapphire, Copper Head, you two take care of these two and make sure that anyone else that comes down this hall way is taken out," the elemental witch commanded. "This is going to be our only way out, and we need to make sure that it stays clear after I take the gem," the woman with the pink streak in her hair explained. Her two teammates nodded as they smirked.

"You can count on us," the lizard like man stated as his leader nodded.

"As for you three," Jinx said as she looked at Shade, Grundy and Sakuri. "You'll follow me and help me carry the goods out."

"Right."

"Alright, lets go."

The four quickly ran down the hall, leaving the other two thieves to man the hall. Jinx smirked to herself, her adrenaline pumping and her past worries forgotten by the thrill of the pinch. The four approached the large, metal door and the leader of the pack chuckled as she shook her head. She placed her palm in the center of the door and the other three watched as a pulse of pink energy surged through it. Their eyes widened as it rusted over completely and began to crumble slightly.

"Too easy." Jinx raised her foot up and kicked the door in with ease. She then glanced around the room and stared.

"What are we waiting for?" Shade asked as he moved to take a step forward. The woman in front stopped him as he raised a brow in confusion. "Why-"

"Sakuri, do me a favor and disable the traps in the room." Said warrior nodded, the red blindfold resting over her eyes. The three watched as the woman leaped into the air and pulled her sword out. Shade and Grundy stared in awe as the smaller woman gracefully sliced through the almost invisible laser beams. Jinx glanced over at Shade and smirked.

"You're welcome."

The four wasted no time in piling whatever they could into bags. Jinx watched them and shook her head; she wasn't interested in any of that. There was only one thing she wanted, and it was right in front of her.

"This must be worth a fortune," she mumbled to herself as the other three continued filling their sacs up. She smirked as she concentrated on the metal barred case protecting the large diamond from anyone who would try and steal it; too bad it didn't stand a chance against bad luck. The witch smirked as she lightly tapped the tip of her finger against the metal, the case crumbling into dust, leaving the diamond for the taking.

"Wait a second." Jinx closed her eyes and forced herself to stop the groan from escaping her lips as she turned around to face the other three in the room. "That has to be the most valuable thing in this entire vault."

"What's your point, Shade?" Jinx asked, almost snapping a bit as the wielder of the staff narrowed his eyes at her.

"You were holding out on us."

"You've got your fair share, what does it matter to you?" Jinx asked as she glared at the man, Sakuri and Grundy standing behind him. "I got you what you wanted."

"No, we got _you _what you wanted. This isn't close to fair," Shade stated as Jinx stared for a second. She smirked before she chuckled and shook her head. If the truth was what the man wanted, then the truth was what she was going to give him.

"Fine," she began. "You're right. I couldn't care less about you five. You're all a bunch of no good twits who can't do a good job by yourselves." She wasn't sure if it was because of the terrible mood she was in, but Jinx was _especially_ honest at that moment.

"You are not my problem. I'm only loyal to two people," she said as she grabbed the gem behind her and listened to the alarms ringing in the air. "I was going to help you guys out and let you escape with me, but seeing as you just made my bad mood worse, I don't think I'll be doing that." Jinx raised her hand into the air and aimed her palm at the three. A pink horizontal beam raced forward, knocking the thieves to the ground. She quickly leaped over them and began to run out of the room, leaving them behind.

'_Shouldn't have pissed me off,' _the witch said to herself as she sprinted down the halls. She skidded to a stop and her eyes widened as she approached the point where she had left Star Sapphire and Copper Head. She blinked, staring at the two, who were bound by a green energy force.

"I had a feeling you'd be here." Jinx slowly looked over her shoulder and smirked as The Flash and Green Lantern stood before her.

Her day couldn't have gotten any worse.

"Hey there, Quickster and Ring Man," the dark haired thief said sarcastically, which brought a smirk upon Flash's lips and a not-so-please expression on John's face. She held tightly to the diamond in her hand as she glanced back at the two captured villains. _'I knew 'I should've just waited until Gizmo and Mammoth came back.' _

"Aw, you got me a diamond? You shouldn't have," the hero in red said with a wide smile. That caused Jinx to roll her eyes as she held the diamond up. She tossed it into the air and caught it as she smirked.

"I was actually thinking about keeping this for myself, what do you think?"

"I think you've got to be off your rocker if you think we're going to let you get away with that jewel," the Green Lantern stated as Flash quickly nodded, remembering why he had originally been sent on the mission. He also understood why Batman had told him to bring John along with him. If he hadn't, he would've surely accidentally let the female thief go again.

Jinx held her hand up and the other two watched as it began to glow with a pink hue. "I-" Before she could strike, a black, ominous cloud formed around her, incasing her in a ball. Her eyes widened as she sat in darkness, a set of chills running down her spine.

The Flash and Green Lantern blinked, looking over their shoulder and watching Shade approach them with his staff held in the air. He smirked at the captured woman as he glanced at the two heroes. "She's got something that belongs to me."

"I don't think so." John's eyes began to glow green as he aimed his ring at the magician, a green fist hitting him and knocking him to his back. The black ball disappeared from Jinx and she fell to the ground, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. She winced, her eyes a bit sore from the sudden lighting change, but her eyes widened as she recalled where exactly she was and who she was with.

Jinx stood to her feet and quickly turned to run but as she did, she felt a gust of wind make her stumble back, a man now standing in the way of her only escape path. She narrowed her eyes as she stared at a grinning Flash, his hands on his hips as if that were going to scare her.

"There's a fee you've got to pay in order to pass!"

"Looks like I'm all out of money."

"What about that jewel?"

"It's not for sale!" Jinx slammed her fist against the wall and watched as it began to crumble. The Flash quickly dodged the chunks of concrete, avoiding many blows to the head. He frowned as he looked back to where the elemental witch had been standing and saw that she was gone. He looked down the hall and smirked to himself.

Jinx leaned against the wall and took a few breaths in order to even out her breathing. She sighed as she stared down the hall. She knew running was pointless, especially from The Flash, but she still did it anyways. She still showed up to stores and shops and robbed anyways, knowing there was a possibility that the hero would arrive at the scene. She was beginning to question why.

"Tired out?" Jinx watched as Flash stopped and stood beside her, leaning against the wall with a smirk. She rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"You just don't know when to quit."

"Some people say it's a redeeming quality I have," Flash said playfully as Jinx smirked shaking her head. She sighed as she stood up from the wall and placed her free hand on her hip.

"Are you this annoying with other girls?"

"Actually, not really," Flash answered honestly. When it came to girls he was interested in…well, lets just say he wasn't the most skilled in swooning someone over.

"You're just-" Before he could finish the joke, the superhero winced as he fell forward, something knocking him over from behind. He hit the ground, surprising Jinx as she jumped and looked up.

"Give it up."

"Shade." Jinx narrowed her eyes as her eyes began to glow pink. She raised her arm up, aiming a ball of energy at the man. Releasing the ball, Shade dodged it, but gave her the perfect time to get away from both hero and villain. She smirked at that as she continued down the hall.

The magician growled, tired of always having to follow someone else's orders and having to do someone else's dirty work for less. He was a super villain, he deserved more than that, right? The man quickly followed after Jinx, leaving The Flash on the ground. He didn't bother looking back; the heroes were the least of his problems.

"Flash!" Said hero winced as he sat up, the Green Lantern helping him stand to his feet. He rubbed his head and sighed as he looked to see both villains gone.

"Looks like they're not going to make this easy," John stated as Flash sighed before smirking.

"They never do."

* * *

Jinx stood outside in the empty lot as she tried to catch her breath. She frowned as she listened to the alarm going off and she knew the police would arrive in a matter of seconds. She turned to run but as she did, a dark wall appeared before her, stopping her from going anywhere. She growled before turning to meet the enemy at hand.

"Shade, let me go."

"Give me the diamond," he commanded as the woman laughed.

"Last time I checked, you were the one taking orders from me," she snapped as the man narrowed his eyes at her.

"Not anymore."

Jinx quickly somersaulted to the right, avoiding a ball of darkness aimed at her. She slammed her hand against the ground and watched as a large crack began to form, causing Shade to lose his footing. He quickly leaped to the left as he ran forward and swung his staff around, aiming for the woman's head. She quickly ducked and grit her teeth, irritated with the situation. Thinking fast, the witch flew forward, thrusting her fist into her former accomplice's stomach. She smirked at his grunt of pain and let a beat of energy run through her fist. She watched as the man flew forward and into the air, landing a few feet away from her.

"Give it up, Shade," she called out as she stood her ground, all the while holding tightly to the diamond in her hand. "This is over."

"Not until we get that back." Jinx's eyes widened as she looked and watched as the two heroes appeared before her, giving her a hard stare. She sighed as she shook her head. _'They really just don't know when to give up.' _

Shade was growing tired of the games. He was tired of being over looked and he was tired of being manipulated. He was a powerful man, yet no one seemed to notice. He wasn't going to take the abuse anymore. He was going to live up to the expectations and he was going to make sure people started knowing his name. He stood to his feet and smirked.

He'd start with the Justice League.

"Excuse me, boys." The Flash and John blinked as they looked over and watched as Shade raised his staff. He smirked as the end of his staff began to glow, causing both heroes to blink with shock. "This is between two villains."

"Stop!" Jinx quickly sprinted up to Shade and swung her leg back, hitting him in the face. He fell back, his staff falling from his hand as the woman glared down at him. "They're not your enemies."

"Oh, I see someone's suddenly protecting the other side," Shade commented as he wiped his mouth and glared, standing to his feet. Jinx glared back as she ignored the urge to look back at The Flash. He had done too much for her to get hurt by some second rate villain. She would never tell anyone that, but she owed him a lot, and though she continued to steal and rob, putting Flash in danger was not on her to do list.

"You leave them to me," the witch snapped as she watched Shade stand to his feet.

The two heroes watched as the villains argued with each other. They had both been shocked that Jinx had stepped in before the battle could start. They were both capable fighters, but that wasn't the point. The point was Jinx wanted to keep them safe, actually, John knew that wasn't fully true.

The Green Lantern glanced over at his partner as the man in red watched the woman intently.

She only wanted to keep Flash safe.

"Shade! Don't make this harder on yourself!" Jinx snapped as she and the man of shadows fought gracefully. She watched as the man laughed and shook his head, swinging his staff and just missing her head.

"I'd like to say the same to you!"

"Uh, guys?" The two froze as they looked over at the heroes from the Justice League, both watching them. "Sorry to cut in, but we're going to have to take that diamond back now!"

Before anyone could react, Jinx was knocked down in the face, causing both John and Flash to jump, eyes wide. They watched as the diamond fell from the villainess' hand, Shade picking it up with a smirk. He tossed it up and gently caught it, looking up at the heroes. "If you'll excuse me."

"I don't think so!" Jinx snarled as she sat up, grabbing a hold of the end of Shade's staff. His eyes widened as his shadow's began to appear from his staff but as they did, a pink spark appeared around it. He looked down to see Jinx using her power on his staff.

"No!" he exclaimed as the woman raised a brow at the gleam of fear in his eyes. Her own eyes widened as she began to feel suffocated, the shadow engulfing her and Shade. She began to cough, feeling dizzy and lightheaded.

"Jinx!" Flash exclaimed from the distance as his eyes widened. Without a second thought, the hero ran into the cloud of darkness at his own speed, John too slow to react. He reached out for his friend and teammate, cursing under his breath. Pressing his finger against the ear piece he had, he called out for the others in the Watch Tower.

"Batman! Do you read me?"

_"What's going on?" _Said hero asked as Green Lantern began to sprint toward the growing cloud.

"We've got a situation down here. We need back up!" John called out as he held his fist up, ring aimed toward the cloud. As he ran into the darkness, connection with the Watch Tower was lost, the man immediately falling to his knees and the green light from his ring going out.

A large explosion went off, but nothing was destroyed. The police cars all began to file into the empty lot, the smoke and the black cloud disappearing. The officers quickly climbed out of their vehicles, holding their guns up and waiting for the robber's next move.

"Don't move!" the chief of the division called out as he took a few careful steps forward. "Put your hands in the air where we can see them!"

A groan filled their the air as the cloud disappeared. They blinked watching one lone man stand to his feet. He rubbed the back of his head and winced as he looked around. His eyes widened as he found himself alone, his staff trembling slightly, a few pink sparks running down from end to end. He picked it up and frowned at that.

"This isn't good."


End file.
